I'm So Yours
by SmilinForYa
Summary: Roxas had multi personalities; Axel had anger problems and was a pyromaniac, and had strange obsessions. So what happens when they become roomates at a phsycological academy and Axel developes an instant obsession with Roxas? AxelxRoxas eventually
1. Chapter 1

I Am So Yours

Authors:

**:)SmilinForYa:)**

**Chazzyheartslexi**

_Summary: Roxas has multi personalities, and Axel is a dangerous pyromanic. After being sent to an academy for the summer, the two meet, and Axel strangely grows a soft spot for the troubled blonde. Roxas realizes he wasn't as crazy as he thought he was, and that sometimes...it's actually not bad being fucked up, as long as you're not alone! AxelxRoxas and many other pairings!_

SmilinForYa: We're writing this together! I wrote Axel's point of view in the beginning, and she wrote Roxas's point of view! I will always write Axel's point of view (only because I write better with the "fiery" people if you know what I mean). She will always write Roxas's point of view. Anyway, enjoy the first chaptr and let us know what you think!

* * *

Flames were his weakness.

His soul was practically carved out of the heat of the burning, licking flames. Just the sight of the "living creature" made a delicious shudder go through his spine, and his eyes would seem almost glued to the exquisite sight beholding him. The heat radiating over his skin lit his very spirit on fire, making him feel alive. Without it, his life would be pointless.

Multiple times he had actually reached out to touch his beloved element, and someone would have to pull him away. He never felt the pain people claimed the fire caused him. He only felt the consoling warmth of the dancing flames that flickered before his eyes. He would lose all control of his body, practically on his knees, begging for more fire.

He also liked violence, though he certainly wasn't a sadist. He didn't find the idea of torturing someone to death amusing. Now if fire was involved, he would beg to differ. He simply didn't like peace and tranquility; he preferred chaos and the promise of anything vague coming his way. He waited for surprises, and claimed them without a second thought.

He was Axel. And Axel lived his life, well, differently than most people.

But Axel did hate a lot of things. He hated people, especially stupid people that he claimed "nonexistent". He hated water, and would be disgusted by the mere word. Of course he drank it, but only because his body would perish if it lacked the liquid. He hated fake people and wished they would burn alive while he watched. He surely wasn't psychotic, but his thoughts were…unusually violent. He had strong feelings for certain aspects. He hated it when people messed with his friends, or his possessions. One time, when Axel was a toddler, another boy took his lunch. Needless to say, Axel was sent to the office for trying to stab the child with a fork. Of course Axel rarely regretted his actions. When he did something, he always meant what he did, though he did find himself making rash decisions.

The worst thing he hated? Being forgotten. He absolutely hated it when he ran into his old buddy, and found out he forgot who he even was. So his main motto turned into: Got it memorized? It was an attempt to keep himself in people's minds so they would never forget him. It gave him a sense of implicit power.

So one day, in the very beginning of summer, Axel woke up and simply decided he wanted to burn something. That's how many of his thoughts were created—whenever he woke up.

He always immediately found himself wondering, _"What to do?"_ right when he woke up. It was an instinct.

But what to burn? Axel thought of many places he hated, which were beyond listing because of the vast numbers. But out of all of them, he ended up with the center of his hatred:

School.

Reno, Axel's older brother and guardian, was in the kitchen making waffles. He wore his trademark pink apron that he only wore when he made sure there was nobody at the house, except for Axel.

Axel snickered as he got his camera. He liked taking random pictures of things he thought were..worth taking pictures of. And blackmail was oh-so sweet at times.

"Smile!" Axel chimed loudly, a bright flash going off as he took a picture of Reno flipping a waffle, his hands on his hips in an almost womanly way.

Reno gasped, dropping the spatula. The whole pan fell from the collision, and went with a _BANG_ to the floor. "AXEL!"

"My, my, my," Axel inspected the image on his camera, smirking mischievously. "Wouldn't this look so fitting on your Myspace? Oh, and I know that Zack will just drool over it. Hell, he'd probably put it as his wallpaper on his phone!"

Reno scrambled to regain his composure. "D-don't you dare!"

Axel whistled under his breath and shot Reno a wink. "Don't worry; it might add some drama into your relationship. Drama is always good."

Reno glared heatedly. He raised his spatula like it was a sword. "Axel, give me the camera."

"Make me."

"Axel!"

"Oh what's that? You want me to put it on the internet so everyone can see it? Huh? Alright, that's no biggie. I'll do it."

"Axel! I swear—if you put that anywhere except your ass, I will shove this spatula so far—"

"—you're the one who likes it in the ass!"

It took Reno a few moments to calm himself. Finally, he said in a calm and collected voice, "Fine. Go ahead. I'm perfectly aware of your little mind-playing games. I don't care if Zack sees it. I don't care if the whole world sees it! So who's the real victim here? Huh? You are!"

Axel shrugged. "Alright. So I'll just go put it up on goggle and—"

"—AHH!" Reno chunked the spatula at Axel suddenly, aiming for the younger boy's head.

Axel easily caught it with one hand. "Gee no wonder why they kicked you off the baseball team."

Reno, on his knees from throwing so hard, glared at the ground. "T-that was b-because I broke my leg."

"Sure." Axel checked the time. He had to get to the school before anyone else was there. Getting caught definitely wasn't on his to-do list today. "Here's the camera. I was never going to put it on the internet anyway."

Reno sighed in relief.

"But," Axel continued, putting on his shoes, "I did send it to Zack. I'm not going to repeat what he said, but it involved latex and lots and lots of condoms."

"AXEL!"

()

Axel always had matches in his pocket. He took them wherever he went.

He didn't understand why people carried knives with them in hopes of protecting themselves if a gunman decided to harass them. Why not take a match and really hurt him by burning his face permanently?

He made it to the school just in time. Hollow Bastion High stood in front of him, and Axel took a few moments to see the weakest points of the school.

After awhile of trying to think intelligently, Axel gave up and climbed a nearby tree. _Why not just burn it all down from top to bottom? Do some real damage._ _Who cares about weak points. _He managed to swing himself from the tree to the roof, landing swiftly on his knees.

The view from the rooftop was stunning, but to Axel, he found it boring. He unsheathed a match, inhaling the smell of the musky scent.

A bird landed a few feet from him. It was a tiny black bird. _Oh, I pity you, little bird. So weak…_

A larger, bright red bird landed next to the black one. To Axel's surprise, the black one began attacking it.

Axel kicked them and they were gone.

_Now, back to the school…_

Axel pulled out the kerosene kept in his empty cologne bottle. That probably wasn't safe, keeping it stored in his room in a small spray bottle, but that's how Axel didn't mind. He liked having danger at his door.

He shook it up and was disappointed. There certainly wasn't enough to set the whole school on fire.

But then again, fire could become bigger with anything. It was unpredictable. Axel shrugged, and took the lid off of the kerosene, and began pouring it all over the roof.

There were puddles of kerosene, and Axel still had another bottle. Smirking, he went to the top floor and threw a rock into the window. An alarm went off, but he still poured the kerosene into the room.

And then he lit the match, and sniffed it.

His eyes closed.

The power in such a small stick, what destruction it could create was mind-boggling.

Then he dropped it.

The room instantly erupted into wild flames, and Axel knew it was spreading like a wildfire. He felt himself smiling happily, watching the flames intently as they licked away at the wooden walls. The alarm was getting louder, especially when the fire alarm went off.

He didn't know why or when he liked fire. But he did. And it didn't matter why, it just mattered that he did.

It made sense because it didn't make sense.

He sat himself on the edge of the building, remembering all the horrible memories he had in the terrible place. How many times he was sent to the office, how many times he got into fights with the teachers. So why not burn it? The town would be better without it anyway.

_See? I'm doing everyone a favor. They should thank me._

Smoke rose from the chaotic mess into the school, and Axel was right in the middle of it. Soon enough, the flames were surrounding him, gaining on him. He welcomed the fire with open arms, relaxing as he inhaled deeply, loving how his lungs burned from the deadly smoke.

It calmed him. It satisfied him. It did so many things to him.

_Am I in heaven?_

He didn't realize the fire trucks were there until the firemen were climbing the roof, and the tree, calling out to him.

He ignored them, lost in his own world.

"Hey!" One broke through his thoughts, and Axel snapped.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" He shouted. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Sir," The man continued, landing on the roof. There was a mask to protect his face, and a gas mask. "The smoke is lethal right now. If you don't get off the roof, it'll collapse."

"I don't need a damn mask." Axel snapped. "And the roof won't collapse. That's bullshit."

"You need medical attention. The fire will burn you!"

Axel shrugged.

Suddenly the fireman began running at Axel. "Sir, your sleeve! It's—"

Too late. Axel felt his eyes itch, and he simply took the bottom of his shirt, which felt warmer than usual, to scratch it. It took him awhile to realize his shirt was on fire.

The fireman quickly took out a knife and sliced off Axel's shirt. Axel felt an odd tingling right beneath his eye, right above his cheeks.

"What's—" Axel began, and touched his cheek. His skin burned under his fingers.

"Your face is burned!" The man yelled, grabbing Axel's hands away from his face. He quickly patted out the fire on Axel's skin, and Axel felt numb in the area. "Wow."

"What?"

"The burns—they almost look like upside down tear drops. Almost like tattoos." The man suddenly remembered the fire. Axel's vision was getting blurry, and dots were everywhere.

_Why do I feel so faint?_

The man threw Axel over his shoulder. "Hold on—I'll get you to safety."

Axel didn't reply.

All he felt was…nothing. Especially below his eyes. It was weird.

And then…he fainted.

()

"Axel," Axel woke up to see Reno above him. "Axel, I'm going to KILL you!"

"Hello to you, too." Axel replied sarcastically with a tiny, weak grin.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Reno cried dramatically, swinging his arms around. "ANY IDEA?"

"Nope."

"You burned down the school!"

"That was my intention."

Reno slapped Axel. "You're an asshole! AN ASSHOLE!"

"Geez," Axel groaned, rubbing the throbbing cheek that Reno slapped. "Violent much?"

"Do you have any idea what you've done? You could go to jail! JAIL!" Axel swore he saw Reno's eye twitch in fury.

He also wasn't surprised when Reno suddenly began choking him out of anger, though not to the point where it could kill him.

"Boys!" A nurse waddled in, frantically shooing away Reno, who was now panting, his face red.

"Axel," Reno growled, "why? Why did you even want to burn down the school?"

"He didn't burn it all down." The nurse chimed in, trying to help. "Only the roof. It caved in."

That didn't help Reno.

"I hate school." Was all Axel said.

"So what! I hate all kinds of things! I hate icing, but do you see me burning every single icing can I find? NO!" Reno was having a fit now, jumping up and down. "There are just some things in life that you won't like, but that doesn't mean you CAN JUST BURN THEM DOWN!"

"Why not?"

Reno pinched the bridge of his nose, taking steady deep breaths. That was his way of calming himself down, which normally worked.

"You have two burns under your eyes," The nurse told Axel cheerfully. "They may burn regularly, so if you want, you can put this lotion on it to ease the burning sensation."

Axel blinked. "In case you haven't already noticed lady, this burning sensation isn't burning. At all. In fact, it just feels numb. Really numb."

"That's right." She was unfazed. "Still, put on the lotion or you'll get wrinkles."

Axel narrowed his eyes. "Don't take me for an idiot. I know a scammer when I see one. You just want me to buy the goddamn lotion."

The nurse blinked. "It's for free."

"Oh." _Well that's something new._

The nurse left, humming quietly under her breath.

Reno was back in Axel's face, but he was calmer than before. In fact, he looked sad. Really sad.

"You know what you got yourself into?" Reno whispered. "They're taking you away."

"They're really sending me to jail?" _Now that was unexpected._

"No, you idiot!" Reno calmed down again. "They're sending you somewhere. They said you have some disorders or some kind of bullshit. What did they say? Oh! You're a pyromaniac, and have a slight bit of anger management. Some psychologist has been watching you for years, and he says he's definitely going to send you somewhere."

Axel grinned. "So I'm a pyro? And have anger management? Who knew!"

"This isn't funny! This is serious. The psychologist said that being a pyromaniac is something to worry about. He's going to send you somewhere called "Birth By Sleep". It sounds like bullshit to me, but there's not much I can do."

"Eh, let him send me there!"

"What?"

"I'll go." Axel laid his head on the pillow, closing his eyes. "It'll be nice for a change. All I do all summer anyway is watch you make waffles with that apron on."

"There is nothing wrong with me making waffles or wearing an apron!"

"I never said there was something wrong. All I said was that maybe this'll be actually kind of fun."

"Fun?" Reno spat the word in disgust. "This is an academy. Do you know what that is, Axel? It's like school, and we both know how much you hate school!"

"Does it have algebra?"

"What does algebra have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question."

"The psychologist said that all the classes are like rehab—they're about dealing with those urges of burning things or something."

Axel shrugged. "As long as there's no algebra I'm fine." He paused. "Wait. Do I have to pay to get in?"

"No. He's forcing you to go there. God you're such a cheapskate!"

"Way to point out the obvious." Axel snuggled into his pillow. "Now get the hell outta here. I'm trying to get some sleep."

Reno rubbed the back of his neck. "Fine. I'll go tell the psychologist that you'll go."

"Mmhh."

"Axel?"

"Hm?"

"I love you, man." Reno whispered. "You're really fucked up, you know that right?"

Axel's eyes opened slightly. "Yeah. I know."

Axel felt Reno pat his shoulder sympathetically. "Also, you have some burn scars below your eyes. They almost look like upside down tear drops. The nurse was right though, they do look like tattoos. Maybe people won't notice they're burn marks."

Axel said nothing.

"Well, yeah." Reno left awkwardly, closing the door behind him softly, leaving Axel alone in the darkness of the room.

_Yeah. I'm definitely fucked up._

* * *

"Who came up with the theory of evolution?" Mr. Vexen, a strict teacher asked the class one Tuesday morning.

"Charles Darwin!" A random kid answered. Roxas, however, decided to tune all of this noise out as his cerulean eyes gazed out the window of the classroom. _Honestly. Why did biology class have to always be so boring? Couldn't he talk about something more interesting?_ Thoughts like these buzzed through his head as they did nearly every day. It was these meaningless musings that got him through the school day anyway as they were the only thing that kept him awake when he would much rather doze off. At least it was the last day of school. Just a few more hours, and he'd be out for summer vacation. _Hey, that's a cool bird! _His eyes widened at the particularly random thought. _What was that all about?_ He then spotted a ruby feathered bird perched on a tree in front of him. _Okay. So at least I'm not completely crazy._ He decided as he tried to push his other side away.

Yeah. That's right, Roxas carried a terrible secret- he had three personalities. One was his every day, normal side that he was accustomed to. The others, however, were much different. Sora, as he named one of his personalities, was the hyper side of him. He was very random and always had a smile on his face, bursting with a strange kind of energy that he himself didn't have. Then there was his other side, Vanitus, who was, well, the total opposite. It was easy to see that Roxas had enough to deal with- especially since these sides of him wanted to break free all the time. That's why he usually opted to zone out during class as it wasn't at the top of his list of worries. His main concern was that people would find out about his secret. So far, he had been keeping his personalities in check, but who's to say that it would be that way forever? If only he'd paid attention to the onyx bird that had shoved the red bird aside, effectively taking his spot on the branch- then he may have noticed that fate had terrible plans for him that day.

"Alright class, turn to page six in your textbooks," strangely enough, Roxas did what the teacher requested, trying to block out the thoughts coming from Sora. "Now, as you've all probably guessed, today we're going to be learning about Charles Darwin and evolution." _Great. Now we get to learn about monkeys evolving into humans. Ooooh! It's a chicken!_ He practically banged his head against the desk as Sora was inwardly gushing over a cute picture of a chicken in the textbook. _Shut up!_ He urged to himself, as if he could actually tell off another side of himself. _No! I like the chicken!_

"This theory has been around for a very long time," the teacher continued, completely unaware of the inner conflict the blonde boy was having in his head. _If you say it one more time, I swear!_"Before we start, does anyone know how he came up with this idea in the first place?" _CHICKEN!_

"SHUT UP, Sora!" Roxas suddenly yelled, startling the whole class as he banged his fist against the desk. "I don't want to hear anything else about you or a DAMN chicken!" Vexen's emerald eyes twitched in confusion, one unnaturally larger than the other and it was then that Roxas realized what he had just done. "Uh…I-"

"Who's Sora?" A kid in the back of the room asked, causing Roxas to flush in embarrassment. Of course there was no one named Sora in the school- just his luck! All eyes in the classroom were focused on him and it suddenly felt like the room was spinning. What had he just done?

"Roxas, I suggest that you go to the office," Vexen said, already writing a report to send to the nurse. Normally he would have guessed that the boy had been texting someone, but since the school had started a new no-phones-at-school rule, he knew that that couldn't be the case. "You can't be swearing in the classroom."

"I'm sorry!" Roxas insisted, praying to god that this was just a dream and that none of this was actually happening. "I-I was dreaming, I think." He stuttered, his voice shaky as a sweat drop formed on his head. How was he going to work himself out of this one?

"While you were wide awake?" The teacher questioned with a sigh. This boy obviously needed some help.

"Y-yeah?" Roxas replied pitifully as he received the pink slip from Vexen. Somehow, he knew that a phone call to his foster parents was in store at the end of this. He could do nothing, however, but walk out of the classroom, seeing as there was nothing else he could do at the moment. Unbeknownst to him, the black bird was cawing outside, as if laughing at Roxas's ordeal.

()

Thankfully for Roxas, probably as a stroke of luck more than anything, he was sent to the nurse's office first. Although that was a torture in itself, at least he wouldn't have to deal with the stern, rough bearded principal first thing. "Hello, Roxas!" She greeted with a smile as he handed her the paper that would judge the state of the rest of his life. It seemed like Ventus wanted to take over now, as Roxas felt self-conscious, only nodding in silence as she scanned the words on the paper. "Alright, now sweetie, would you mind telling me who Sora is?"

Roxas suddenly found the floor very interesting as he rubbed the back of his head, trying to think of a good excuse to give. "He's a friend of mine," he lied, still not looking up at the brown haired woman.

"Oh, where is he from?" _Gosh! What was with all of the questions? _He then became even more nervous than before as Ventus's thoughts ran through his mind. _I probably look so dumb right now. What do I do?_ _SHUT UP VENTUS!_

The nurse caught sight of the boy's narrowed eyes, as if he were having an inner conflict with himself. Roxas never noticed this as his inner rant continued. _S-sorry… YEAH, NOW BE QUIET! WE DON'T WANT A REPEAT OF EARLIER._ Then Sora decided to come back out of nowhere. _Yeah, at least we weren't the ones who screamed about chickens in the middle of the classroom._ _SORA, YOU STAY OUT OF THIS! _He didn't even realize that he was muttering these things as the conflict only continued in his head. _Sora, you're going to make him mad… Bleh. He doesn't scare me! _"I said, shut it!" He hissed as he put a hand to his head, unable to stop these thoughts from coming in his head.

"You did?" The nurse asked, baffled by the boy's behavior. "I don't remember you telling me to be quiet."

Roxas looked up with a horrified look on his face. SHIT! He did it again! Why did this keep happening? He couldn't control himself anymore. His mouth opened to form a reply, but no sound came out. He was doomed, he just knew it.

When the nurse noticed this, she got the sinking feeling that there was more than met the eye with this boy. _It's almost as if he has multiple personalities…_ She thought, recalling how nervous he was when he first came here, only to tell her to shut up, and then look terrified later. _That must be it! I better let his parents know that the disorder might be a possibility._ She turned and looked through the school records, intent on finding their phone number.

"W-what are you doing?" Roxas finally asked, although he was sure that he already knew the answer to the question.

"I'm sorry, but I have to inform your parents about all of this." Well, it seems as if today was officially the worst one of his life, well besides the other one that lay deeper in his memory. He couldn't drone on that though, because seconds later, the nurse had picked up the phone. "Hello. Yes, this is the nurse. Would you come up to the school? I think there's something we need to discuss."

That was how he found himself face-to-face with his foster parents as they walked into the office some time later. He looked anywhere but at them, ashamed of himself. They were always good to him, after all. Even if they did ignore him most of the time… All this aside, he had to think about the problem at hand. What was he going to do? _Tell them that you didn't get enough sleep last night and- SHUT IT SORA!_ Gosh, he really was sick of that side of him.

"What seems to be the problem?" Mrs. Tomoya, his foster mom, asked as she looked at her watch, hoping that this wouldn't take too long. Alright. Maybe Roxas's life really was fucked up, but what could he do? Even his "mom" didn't care much about him. Life sucked sometimes…

"Does your son know anyone by the name of Sora?" She asked, recalling the name that Vexen had written on the paper.

"Not that I know of," Mr. Tomoya replied. _How would he know? He's never home!_ Well. At least it was him thinking and not Sora again…

"Well, you see, he had an outburst during class today," the nurse started, motioning towards Roxas. "From what the teacher wrote, I gather that he suddenly stood up and yelled 'Shut up Sora' when there's no one named Sora in the class." Did she have to explain all of this to his parents when he was in the office?

"What's wrong with that?" His mother asked, still not understanding the big picture here. "So he said some weird things, but all kids do that."

"Well, you see…" The nurse hesitated, giving Roxas a sympathetic glance. "I think that he may have a multiple personality disorder." Roxas flinched as soon as the words left her mouth. So he was messed up in the head? That's great for your self confidence…

"What?" His father asked, shocked at the proposition. "That's not true! I'm sure that the teacher was mistaken, right Roxas?" He sent a troubling look in the boy's direction, hoping that his suspicions weren't right.

This only caused Roxas to become more nervous as he played with his fingers. "I-"

"I highly doubt it, sir," the nurse said, effectively cutting him off. "Earlier, he told me something that caught my awareness as well. I really think that you should consider him having MPD."

"Well, what do you suggest that we do if he does have it?" His mother asked, not too worried about the time now. Wow. That was a miracle. "Do we send him to a doctor or something?" Roxas finally looked up at this, a pleading look on his face. _No! Anything but that!_

"You could," the nurse replied, thinking about what she should recommend. "This might be a better idea though." She took out a piece of paper from a drawer and placed it on top of her desk. Roxas looked at it and read, "Birth By Sleep Camp!" What the heck was that? "I usually receive these papers in the mail, but I think this will be the best option for your child."

"What is it?" His father asked, his chocolate eyes glancing over the page. "A camp?"

"Yes, it's a summer camp for people with disorders," she explained, passing the paper to his parents so they could have a closer look at it. "And since today is the last day of school, it would be perfect to send him. Perhaps he could deal with his problems over the summer and come back feeling a lot better for the new school year." WHAT?

"That sounds like a good idea," his father remarked. "How much is it?"

"Believe it or not, it's actually free." She replied with a genuine smile. "That's all the help that I can give you right now."

"Thank you," his mother said before looking at Roxas, astounded that he hadn't said much throughout the entire ordeal. How could he say anything in a situation that he couldn't run away from? Arguing wouldn't help him anyway. "Well, Roxas, it starts in two days, so you had better start packing your bags, alright?" _Just great! It seems like my summer vacation is over… before it even started!_ Little did he know that this vacation would turn out to be a momentous one, even more so then any other that he had lived through before.

* * *

SmilinForYa: Behold the first chapter! Let us know what you think! Things may be a bit confusing, but try to remember that it's only the beginning! We shall update ASAP! Also we will take turns writing the author's notes. I obviously have this chapter, and chazzyheartslex shall have the next!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello avid readers, Chazzyhearts lexi here! :) Wells, here's chapter 2 of I'm So Yours. Thank you guys sooooo much for all of the reviews! It's greatly appreciated by Smilinforya and I! Literally. After school, she'll be like, "We got another review!" and I'll be like, "OMG! YAY!" Thanks guys! XP Anywhoos, on the subject of multiple personality disorder, I'm probably doing it way wrong (which I apologize for) but I only know a few people in real life that 'claim' to have it, so I have to guess my way through this whole thing. Anyway, the way he is acting with his other sides, Sora and Ventus, is very important in the story (you'll see why later) so I really don't want to change it! Anyways, here's chapter 2!**

* * *

Axel was woken up with a wack on the head.

Reno was glaring at him, his fists on his hips. Axel was amused by Reno's obvious attempt at being strict. He successfully managed to stifle a laugh, and instead rubbed his head.

"Are you always so violent?" Axel asked.

"Only to you." Reno shot back. "Get dressed."

"Who died and made you king?" Axel sat up in the bed. "And did you forget that I'm in a fricking hospital?"

Reno grinned smugly. "I brought you a suitcase full of your stuff. Thank you, Reno."

"What's the suitcase for?"

"Don't you remember, Axel? You're being sent to the academy today."

"TODAY?" Axel ran his hands through his hair. "B-but it's only the second day of summer!"

"So why'd you burn down the school?"

"I didn't burn it down! Only the roof."

"You still burned it down. Well, tried to."

Axel frowned and glanced down at the hospital gown he wore. "It's very weird wearing nothing but a gown. I wouldn't let my dog wear this!"

Reno scoffed. "As if you even had a dog."

Axel wiped his eyes, yawning deeply. "I don't feel like going anywhere."

"You should've thought about that before you lit the school on fire. I'd better warn you, I woke you up a little too late. The bus will probably be here in," he checked his watch, "about five minutes."

"I can get dressed in five minutes." Axel laid back on the bed, snuggling back into the warmth of the pillows and blankets. "Give me one more minute…"

"AXEL!" Reno threw the covers off the younger boy. "Get up! Seriously! It's either you go to jail or go to the academy. And you don't want to miss the bus."

Axel held up a finger. "I'll only get up, if you get me a bag of-" Reno suddenly threw a large bag of hot cheetos at Axel. Axel caught it easily and licked his lips eagerly.

"Eat up." Reno commanded. "And get dressed."

Axel had an obsession with hot cheetos. He always had some kind of bag lying around to munch on whenever he wanted it. It was like his secret drug, and he certainly loved them.

Reno watched Axel eat the hot cheetos in disgust. "Ugh. I don't know how you eat those. They have no flavor. All they do is burn your mouth."

"You mind giving me some privacy?" Axel snapped, his mouth full of hot cheetos. "I need to get dressed. Some people want to make it on their bus instead of missing it."

"Bastard." Reno muttered before leaving the room.

Axel took a few seconds to eat mouthfuls of hot cheetos, and then he got dressed. He threw on a t-shirt that belonged to his favorite band called "Organization 13", and extremely ripped up jeans. He ran his hands through his hair, and brushed his teeth using his finger instead of a toothbrush.

_What's a guy to do? If ya don't have a toothbrush—why not use your finger? It's called "adapting", got it memorized? _

He just closed his suitcase when Reno threw open the door and announced, "They're here."

* * *

It was the second day of summer, and Roxas spent his day packing for the camp that would be the death of him. Even though there was the possibility that something good could come from his stay there, (although to him it seemed more like an imprisonment) he highly doubted it, the uncertainty of events making him nervous with a new type of anxiety that he never felt before. It wasn't unusual for the boy to feel nervous, but this emotion was now being caused by a dire situation- one of complete hopelessness as far as Roxas was concerned, and that new wave of fear left him unnerved.

He looked down at the bags holding some of his belongings and sighed as the reality of it all hit him. It was over. By the end of the day, he would be at some strange camp with people that were probably lunatics. Who knows what would happen to him there? He could run into a crazy pyromaniac that would try to burn him to death, either that or meet some deranged, foaming psycho that had murderous intents. Okay. Maybe that was going a bit far, but it was still a possibility. He guessed that it was his Ventus side that was making him dream all of this stuff up, but how would he know for sure?

"Roxas, are you ready?" The said boy looked up and saw his mother standing at his door, a stern frown planted on her face. He knew that he had greatly disappointed her, although she never voiced this let out loud. She had been indifferent to him ever since the run in with the nurse a few days before. He didn't want to admit that things had drastically changed, but he inwardly knew that was the case.

"Almost," he finally replied, grabbing his favorite checkered wrist band from his desk. "I'll meet you outside." The woman nodded at this and walked away, leaving Roxas to glance over his room for the last time before his trip. "Well," he said in a quiet voice. "I just hope that I'll see this place again really soon." He then dubbed those his last words to the solitude that had always protected him throughout the years, his shelter away from the world, his room. Ya. He really was lonely if he felt that bad to just leave his room.

()

"Get in already!" Roxas almost jumped in fright at the blonde-bearded man's attitude. He already got the jitters as soon as he entered the bus, and so his yelling only made Roxas feel worse. "We have other towns to go to, kid!" _Gosh. His voice is so rough._ He thought with a flinch as he strode past the weird man who drove the bus. _It's like he wants to cut me with his words._ He looked around the bus and noticed that a few other kids were already seated. In the back of the bus was a teen with jade hair, his eyes a golden color. He had a pair of earphones in his ears and the sound of a metal band screeched from them. _OOoo! Any louder and he'll blow his ears out!_ Ugh. Another Sora comment, just what he needed. Before the blonde could even pick a seat, the dark boy sent a menacing glare in his direction- one that chilled him to the bone with its ferocity. He instantly decided to grab a seat in the front, as far away from the scary guy as he could get. He didn't want to end up murdered before he even made it to the camp!

The bus started up with an airy, chugging sound as they drove off into the distance. He watched out the window and saw his foster mother get into her car, which was now becoming a minuscule figure in a large world. _Oh no! I'm so scared, what am I going to do?_ His left eye twitched in annoyance as more Ventus sided thoughts entered his mind. _What if I get killed at the camp?_ He struggled to think of something else, finding the quiet in the bus unsettling. He pressed his forehead against the cool glass window in front of him and waited through the drive silently. He was surprised when the bus came to a stop in a different town. He caught sight of a sign that said Holler Basior- something or other… What the heck kind of town was named Holler Basior? Well, maybe he read the sign wrong since the vehicle was speeding by it and all.

These thoughts subsided as the door to the bus opened, signaling to Roxas that there would be new people joining him on the bus of terror (or so he called it. Hey, it did have a psychopath, glaring guy in the back, so it would only make sense).

In walked, just what Roxas expected, a redheaded psycopath, excluding the foam, who looked like he literally just got out of bed. His lips were blood red, and he began shaking his head like a dog right when he stepped on. Water splattered everywhere, and Roxas flinched when a few drops landed on him. Already he was disgusted by the mere prescence of the guy. He also had two strange marks under his eyes—were they tattoos (how many drinks did it take for him to get that one?)?

Roxas's eyes widened when the guy met his eye, and a disturbing smirk slid across his red lips, showing teeth outlined in...RED? _Oh my gosh is he a wannabe vampire or something? WEIRDO ALERT! _

_Please don't sit next to me. Please don't sit next to me. Please—_

The guy plopped down beside him without even asking him! _The nerve of this guy! _

"This seat better not be taken." The guy said. "Or I'm kicking someone's ass."

Roxas felt like running off the bus, out of the street, out of the COUNTRY!

"E-excuse me?" Roxas stuttered, shocked beyond words. _Where is this guy from? Oh yeah, Holler Basior. _

The guy stared at him—literally, stared at him. Like he had nothing better to do. Like he was INTERESTED. "Bleh."

_What the hell? _

Roxas found that oddly familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Oh wait.

_Sims 2. Wasn't there a name Count Alec,a vampire who always said something… That inevitable word- BLEH._ Pictures of a crazed vampire prancing around in a black cape issuing snarls of "Bleh!" filled Roxas's mind as he looked over the guy beside him. He knew that it was impossible to even consider such a ridiculous idea, but he couldn't push these thoughts away, especially when his Ventus side was making him feel extremely nervous. _What if he actually thinks that he's a vampire and tries to bite me or something? That would hurt!_ _How will I defend myself? That's it!_ He reached into his bag, frantically looking for something.

The emerald eyed teen beside him gave Roxas a baffled look. "What are you doing?" The blonde didn't even get the chance to reply, not that he actually would, when a handsome teenager stepped onto the bus. The boy had long, silver hair that glistened when the sun hit it the right way. His sea green eyes scanned the people on the bus before they fell upon Roxas and the vampire. "Hey. I know you!" Axel said with a shocked expression on his face.

"Axel?" The boy, now known as Riku, asked before chuckling at the predicament. "Wow. I'd never thought that I would see you here. Actually, come to think of it, it doesn't really surprise me. I should've expected it."

"I could say the same for you!" Axel replied as Riku sat down in the seat next to the two of them. Suddenly, Axel leaned forward and started to sniff the other guy. This strange behavior didn't go unnoticed to Roxas and this weirdness only urged him to continue in his previous movements. The amused look that was previously on Axel's face now turned into one of revulsion. "Ugh, you smell l like a wet dog!" He said before covering his nose, hoping to block out the awful stench radiating from the other guy.

"Well you just smell like shit," Riku stated with a frown. "Besides, you know why I smell like that…" _Smell like what? Wet dog?_ Those two thoughts triggered Sora to react. _OMG! The grey haired maniac must be a werewolf! Vampires always say that they smell like wet dog. _He felt himself tense up as the paranoia slowly started to creep in. The nervousness that he had felt at the beginning of the day had taken a toll on him and this situation with the two creeps beside him was only making him feel worse.

"Who's the kid?" Riku asked as he turned to Roxas. Then, when he saw the boy's frightful face, he shot a look at Axel. "What did you do to him, Ax?" He questioned with a stern voice, as though it wasn't the first time that Axel had made someone nervous.

"Nothing that bad," Axel said. "I mean, it's not like I burned down his school like I did to mine" A chill creeped up Roxas's spine at these words. _Great. So he's a pyromaniac AND a vampire? I'm dead meat!_ He suddenly got the feeling that the dark boy in the back seat with the loud music may have been a better companion than these too. "What's up?" Axel asked as his eyes settled on Roxas.

Roxas backed up as far as he could in the seat away from the red head. Unfortunately, Axel was sitting to the right of him, blocking him from the aisle. There was no way that he was going to allow himself to get bit by a vampire, at least not without a fight first! He finally grasped the item he was searching for in his bag and held it in front of him protectively. "Stay away you vampire freak! You've been watching too much Twilight!"

"What?" It took a few seconds for the boy's actions to sink in and Axel finally let out a bellowing laugh that echoed across the small bus. "Vampire? Put down that cross, kid! It's not going to help you!"

"What makes you think he's a vampire?" Riku asked with a small chuckle. "He would never be able to pull it off! He'd probably burn Bella before he married her!"

"Shut up, werewolf! You're not Jacob!" Roxas yelled, hands still shaking with uncertainty.

"What's up with all the Twilight references?" Axel asked between laughs. "It looks like _you're _the one that's been watching too much Twilight!" Roxas's face faltered at this and he slowly dropped the cross, seeing that the two boys weren't doing him any harm. "I like you, kid. You got spunk. The name's Axel," he pointed a finger to his head. "Got it memorized?"

Roxas just blinked.

_What did he say? How the heck do I reply to that? _

Axel's gaze didn't break. "I said, got it _memorized_?" He pressed his index finger to his temple, again to his brain. "Ya know, memorized? You know what that means right?"

Roxas still didn't know what to say. This guy was…too weird, to say the least. Those marks underneath his eyes…were they tattoos?

Axel noticed Roxas looking at his marks and he raised an eyebrow. "No they aren't tattoos. They're burn marks."

_Burn marks? _

"When'd you get those?" Riku asked, sitting in the seat behind them next to a guy who was just staring with no expression whatsoever.

"Yesterday."

Roxas scooted away. His side was pressed tightly to the window. Sadly Axel's legs were really long, and they took more room than anything.

No matter what he did, he couldn't get away.

"So what're you here for?" Axel turned back to Roxas. Roxas quickly avoided his stare.

"That's really none of your business."

Riku silently watched Axel's face. Normally when someone mouthed off to him Axel would get really offensive and throw hateful insults. But he was surprised when he saw Axel grin.

"Well I'm not going to bug you or anything." Axel said arrogantly. "See, I'm not a pest."

_I beg to differ. _

"When people don't want to tell me anything," Axel continued, "I don't care. I mean, why bother them about it? It's called respecting their, um….what's the word?"

"Space?" Roxas squeaked.

"Face?" Riku added uncertainly.

"Right, their face," Axel declared only to pause. "Wait… What the heck? Face? Where did that come from?" He asked with an incredulous expression as he turned to the silverette.

"It was just a guess," Riku said with a shrug. "Anyway, you said that you burned the school earlier. What's up with that? I always knew that you had problems with fire and everything, but what gave you that idea?"

"School just pisses me off, that's all," Axel replied with a shrug, as if it was a normal thing to want to burn down schools. "Besides, it's not like the whole thing burned to ashes, it was just the roof." _Weirdo!_ Roxas thought, trying to ignore the two beside him. "What's got you here? How could Mr. Straight As and athlete end up going to a camp like this?"

Riku's expression turned solemn at this question. "I… don't want to talk about it," he replied, eyes turned towards the floor of the bus.

"No biggie! Like I said, I respect people's faces!" He said with a smirk, causing Riku to gain his previous vigor as he laughed.

"Hey, that reminds me… Do you remember that guy who used to go to our school last year? The one who had that huge sitar and brought it to guitar class?"

Axel put his fingers to his chin, his mind trying to conjure up images from his past. "Didn't he have a strange mullet? I remember him! He never respected anybody's personal space! He was always bouncing off the walls!"

"Kind of like you?" Riku asked, an amused grin spreading across his face.

"Nah, I don't have to bounce up walls, I can fly!" He said with a serious expression, as if his ridiculous statement was actually truthful.

"Yeah right!" Roxas shook his head, unable to block out their voices. Axel then yawned and stretched out, giving the blonde even less room on the seat than before. Axel's skinny arm plopped down on the back of the seat and he reclined his legs on the top of the seat in front of them.

"Hey, driver guy!" Axel yelled, trying to catch the driver's attention. _This won't end well…_ Roxas thought with a flinch, remembering the guy's sour attitude.

"What do you want?" He growled in return, eyes never leaving the road in front of him.

"How much longer till we get to the shit hole?" Axel asked, causing Riku to let out a muffled snicker.

"Less time than it will take me to kick your ass!" The guy replied, catching Axel off guard. "Now shut up and stop killing my brain cells!" He warned. _Brain cells? What the heck was wrong with this guy?_ Roxas gave Axel a wary look, hoping that he would use that brain of his and listen to the crazy guy.

"That's a good one!" Axel continued, causing Roxas to put his face in his hands. _What does Axel think he's doing?_ "Oh wait… Your name is Cid, right? I saw it on your name tag earlier and memorized it! Well, could you push on that gas pedal a little more? You're driving slower than my grandma."

That was it. Roxas could practically feel the heat emanating from Cid's entire being. "I said…. QUIET, YOU SCUM!" Axel didn't even have time to give the man another snide remark because the driver suddenly flung a small stick at the red head, effectively hitting him in the face. _Gosh… This is going to be a long ride._ Roxas concluded, resisting the urge to bang his head across the glass. _If these guys are this crazy, I don't even want to imagine the one's that'll be at the camp!_

()

Roxas watched as Axel's grin was wiped off his face, and fury blazed in his eyes.

_For all that is holy…_

Axel felt like taking out one of his matches and throwing it at the idiot driving. He glared for a few seconds at him, until he felt someone else staring at him.

He turned and saw the blonde kid staring at him.

His eyes were wide in fright, and his mouth was open in silent horror. The fury Axel felt was suddenly washed away, as if a slight drizzle of rain had taken the fire out.

Riku was watching Axel's every expression, and found it puzzling. Since when did Axel calm down so easily?

"That was," The blonde said quietly. Axel lifted an eyebrow when he sat his hands trembling. To him, it looked like he was trying to use the bathroom. But in reality, the blonde was having a battle within himself over control. "Awesome!"

"What?" Riku and Axel said at the same time, dumbfounded.

The blonde was grinning broadly, transforming his entire face. "Did you see how hard that guy threw the stick at you? Did you know that if you ducked or something you could've dodged it? Or did the matrix—oh my gosh that would've been so _cool_! Why didn't you do that? Was it too fast or something? I wish I could've done that!"

Axel, stunned beyond comprehension, simply blinked.

Suddenly, the blonde's head went limp, and he looked down without moving. Axel watched him carefully, preparing for the unexpected. The blonde's shoulders started shaking and then he sprang up, out of his seat, exclaiming, "I wanna drive! I wanna drive! Let me _drive_!"

Everyone on the bus was looking now. Even Cid looked even more pissed off.

"Shut the hell up, kid!" He barked angrily. "Sit down before I make you!"

The blonde stiffened, his eyes widening. He looked furious. "Get out of my head! Argh, why do you always have to ruin _everything_?" It was then he noticed everyone looking at him. His cheeks reddened profoundly, and he ran to his seat, burying his head in his hands.

_Let me die_. Roxas thought silently, humiliated beyond belief. _Find me a rock so I can crawl under and never get out._

Then he heard Axel say loudly, "Sorry, kid. I didn't know you hated it when people touched your hair." Everyone else had their questions answered and began talking again, no longer interested.

Roxas peeked out from his hands, and barely caught a glimpse of Axel giving him a wink.

_Did he just…cover for me? _

"Hey Axel?" Roxas whispered weakly.

"Yeah?"

"My name's Roxas."

()

"Welcome!" A hunch-backed man with eerie eyes greeted with a strange smirk as everyone walked up to the gates. Behind them was a huge building that reminded Roxas of a hospital. The words "Birth By Sleep CAMP" were written rather messily on a billboard that hung on the outside of the door. This weird old man was the only one standing outside to meet them, which unnerved Roxas to no end. "As you all should already know, this is the Birth By Sleep camp. You are all here for various reasons, but our goal here is to help you push past the problems that you're going through and become better people." His eyes bore into Roxas's skull, and although the man's words seemed nice enough, it seemed like this guy was rather sinister in nature. "I will now take you into the building, where I will pair all of you with someone that's been to this camp before." Roxas gulped. _WHAT?_ He looked around and noticed that everyone looked rather indifferent to the whole sitution. _W-what if we get paired up with lunatics? _"Come now!" He said before turning around, leading the small group of teenagers towards the building.

Axel suddenly slapped Roxas on the back playfully. "Hey, this will be interesting!" He said with a smirk. The red head's care-free attitude and amused look calmed Roxas down and he silently thanked the pyromaniac. "Huh? What was that?" Axel asked, leaning towards him.

"N-nothing!" Roxas blurted out, his face turning pink with embarrassment, realizing that his thoughts weren't actually as silent as he thought they had been.

"You're lying!" Axel retorted. "Tell me what you said!"

"NO!" Roxas tried steering away from the crazy guy, but to no avail.

"C'mon!" Axel insisted, not giving up.

"What ever happened to you respecting other people's spaces?"

"Whoops! You're wrong there Rox," Axel said, looking rather proud of himself. "You're forgetting, I said I respect people's _faces_ not spaces. You really need to get that memorized!" He said with a laugh, rubbing the back of his head, flaming red spikes jittering with the movement.

Roxas growled. _This guy is so stubborn!_

"Now tell me what you said."

"I said thank you!"

Axel looked taken aback. He cleared his throat loudly. "Er, you're welcome, blondie."

"Don't call me that."

"Sure thing, _Roxy_."

Roxas's eye twitched.

"You know what would be awesome?" Axel asked.

"Going home?"

"No! What if we get to be," Axel threw his arm around Roxas's smaller shoulder. Roxas instantly tensed up, eyes wide. "What if we get to be _roommates_! Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"Is your name Axel?" A random lady walked up holding a paper.

"The one and only. Got it memorized?" Axel grinned.

The lady ignored him. "Are you Roxas?"

Roxas nodded.

"You two are in room 13."

Axel nudged Roxas. "Looks like we're roommates, ay Roxy?"

_Oh. My. GOD._

* * *

_**HEY GUYS! It's Chazzyheartslexi again! LOL Thanks for reading up to the end and for all of the reviews guys! Ya'll rock! Please review, please? I'll give you guys Axel plushies if you do! Oh, and cookies! Don't forget the cookies! XD See you guys next time!**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Axel took an instant liking to the camp.

First, he met an adorable (and hopefully gay AND single) blonde. Then he got to be roommates with him! Did you know what that meant? Axel almost drooled from the mere thought, his mind elsewhere as he and the blonde, Roxas, walked around the camp. Did he have baby fat? He looked pretty skinny. Axel couldn't help but try to imagine him without a shirt. Maybe, if he was lucky one day, he'd catch Roxas coming out of the shower with a towel—just a towel and nothing else—wrapped around his waist. And then he would give Axel that killer pout, and all would be lost. Axel sure wouldn't mind.

"…then the room should be on this floor." Roxas finished saying. Axel snapped out of his imaginary world where Roxas couldn't find his shirt. "I guess I'm really good at directions."

"Now you're lucky, Roxy." Axel said matter-of-factly. He secretly strayed behind Roxas so he could stare at his cute ass. He resisted the urge to whistle, and bit his tongue. _Not now, Axel. Try to get a hold of yourself. He needs to warm up to you first! You always get so obsessive with things/people so easily. _"Because I am not one of those bastard roommates who have fucking rules and shit." While Axel was talking they walked by one of the teachers. The teacher glared at Axel, offended with some of the swear words he said. Axel didn't notice. "See, I could care less if you slept on my bed." He couldn't resist leaning down to whisper right in the blonde's ear, "In fact, I would _enjoy_ that very much. Especially if I was in it."

Axel grinned when Roxas shivered and moved away, as if Axel was on fire. "Um, that's good I guess."

They climbed up some stairs. There were people everywhere. They all seemed lost. Axel looked at Roxas, admiring him from behind. He had such pale and flawless skin, and was so _soft_. He wanted to sniff his hair. What kind of shampoo did he use? Did it smell good?

"Here we are." Roxas announced after awhile, stopping in front of a door with "13" on it. He took out the card and slipped it in; the door opened, accepting the card.

Axel followed behind Roxas, checking out the room. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It had two bare beds on the opposite side of the room, with a large window in between the two. It had a simple wooden floor (which Axel was grateful, since he preferred sweeping over vacuuming), and a TV up on a little shelf in front of both of the TV's.

"I guess this'll be my bed." Roxas grumbled, placing his bag on the bed nearest to the bathroom.

Axel tossed his bag, none too gently, onto his bed. "I call dibs on this one." He plopped down on the bare mattress, snuggling into the bed. He frowned. It wasn't comfy. It was flat and _ugh_. Damn cheapskates couldn't have the decency to give them comfortable beds. The nerve of some people these days.

Axel looked up to see Roxas start to unpack his bag. He already had his bed made, but Axel didn't feel like making his. He just wanted to lie down.

"Are you a neat freak?" Axel asked curiously, intent on watching the blonde.

Roxas replied, "No. I just don't like messes."

"Oh." Axel rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. Unconsciously, he pulled out his favorite lighter and stroked it softly, not realizing what he was doing. He flipped the lid and sat up to flick it, thus giving birth to a tiny flame. He watched the flame, the oh-so tiny flame, dance before him, radiating off warmth from the instant it came. He didn't know how long he was focused on the flame until Roxas made him look up, killing the flame.

"What're you doing?" Roxas asked, sitting on the bed. Apparently he watched Axel for awhile, and he just now decided to speak up.

"Nothing." Axel said quickly, shoving the lighter into his pocket. He whistled innocently, grinning at Roxas. "What're _you_ doing? Hm?"

"I just unpacked." Roxas motioned to Axel's closed bag. "Do you plan on unpacking?"

"Not now."

"Are you a procrastinator?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Now what're we supposed to do?"

Axel shrugged. "Wait 'till something happens. Maybe they'll call us or something."

Roxas groaned and lay onto the bed, covering his face. "This place is going to be like hell."

"I think it'll be fun." Axel argued lightly. "I mean, so far so good, right? You met a good-looking redhead _and_ had the honor of being his roommate." He paused and then blurted, "Please make out with me!"

"_What_?" Roxas sprung up, eyes wide. He stared at Axel in shock, wondering if he misheard him.

Axel chuckled. "Kidding. Just…kidding. But if you ever get the urge, don't, uh, hesitate."

"…awkward?" Roxas's cheeks had a hint of a blush. Axel felt his ego swell in pride. Did he cause the cute blonde to blush? He hoped he did.

"I'm thirsty." Axel suddenly announced, standing up. "I'm getting a drink. Want anything?"

"No, thanks."

Axel hurried out of the room, and closed the door softly. Just as it closed, he leaned into the door and sighed. _Are you stupid? Did you seriously just ask him to make out with you? Axel, you know you wouldn't even make out with him now! He doesn't even know you! Yeah he's fucking adorable, but he wouldn't. He's the hard-to-get kind of guy. You like those, remember?_

Axel straightened up, running a hand through his hair, and looked around. He decided to walk around a bit, forgetting to check where he was so he could get back.

He went to the lobby where a lot of people still were. They were lost and were asking random people to help them out. Axel ignored everyone who asked him, since he honestly had no idea how to get around here, and sat on a couch.

_Damn. Even the couch was uncomfortable. Fucking cheapskates._

"AXEL!" A voice cried, and before Axel could even blink, someone jumped on him roughly. Axel struggled around, since someone had him buried under him, and he finally got the person the hell off of him. He was _not_ however surprised to see the blonde guy with the mow hawk before him with his goofy grin. "Axel! Fancy seeing you here."

"Hey, uh, Demyx, right?"

"Yeah." Demyx bounded onto the couch next to Axel, jumping in his seat. Axel could tell he was _hyper_—not in the normal way. The kid couldn't stay still. "I can't believe you're here. You seem so normal. Oh and remember when you asked me if I had ADHD and I didn't know? Well now I know! And I have it! That's why they sent me here—well my mom sent me. She was worried. Plus I broke her favorite lamp playing my sitar." He held up his sitar case, which was _long_ case. "This is my newest and favorite sitar. No touching."

"Nice." Axel glanced around. "So where's your room?"

"I don't know."

"Shouldn't you find out?"

"Sure. Yeah that would be smart." Demyx tilted his head. "Where are you staying?"

"Room 13. Oh my gosh! Guess what?" Axel suddenly exploded, grinning excitedly.

Demyx grew even more excited from Axel's excitement. "What?"

"I met this _cute_, fucking cute blonde. And he's my _roommate_!"

"A blonde?" Demyx looked jealous. "I love blondes! Can I meet him?"

"I call dibs." Axel replied stubbornly. "He's mine."

"Fine, fine. But can I see him? Please?" Demyx's eyes widened to give Axel the puppy-dog look. Axel sighed, not seeing why it would be a bad idea.

"But I swear, Demyx, if you even check him out I will burn your fucking eyes out of their sockets." Axel warned seriously. "I'm serious."

Demyx wasn't fazed. "Of course, Axel. I wouldn't do that!"

Axel and Demyx wandered around aimlessly. Axel realized he was lost, so he paid attention to the numbers of the doors. They were in the 20's, maybe they just had to go lower to where the numbers grew lower.

After awhile Axel found his door. He slammed the door open, earning a terrified shriek from Roxas, who barely slid a shirt down on his body. _Ohh. He was changing._

"Hiya!" Demyx boomed, shoving past Axel to wave his hand animatedly. Roxas had a profound blush and looked downright terrified. Axel felt bad for him. Maybe he did scare him; slamming the door open while he was just about to change.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Roxas snapped, a little angrily. Axel noticed. _Oohh. He looks even more adorable when he's mad!_

"Sorry," Axel apologized quickly, before Demyx's mouth could slip and say something stupid, "but I wanted my friend to meet you, Roxy."

Demyx beamed over at Roxas. Axel casually stepped in front of him, only to keep his bubbly friend from glomping his cute blonde out of pure overexcitement.

"Well that's a nice way to meet someone, asshole." Roxas replied icily. "You scared the living daylight out of me!"

"Sorry." Axel apologized again.

"I mean, I was _changing_."

"Why didn't you lock the door?"

"Because I thought you'd knock or something when you came back! I didn't know you'd literally throw open the door like some maniac."

Axel held up his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Hey, take it easy, alright? I'm sorry. Next time I'll knock."

"I'm Demyx!" Demyx made his way past Axel and nearly tackled Roxas to the ground.

"That's Demyx." Axel said sheepishly.

"Aw!" Demyx said with a grin, pinching Roxas's cheeks. "You're so adorable. And do you actually _blush_? Awwww!"

"Demyx," Axel said. "Get off of him."

Demyx jumped off of Roxas, and jumped onto Axel's bed. "Hey. It doesn't bounce."

"I know. I guess the people who own this shit hole are cheapskates."

"It's not like they make any money by letting us come here." Roxas said. "Maybe they're low on money. None of us had to pay a dime to come here."

"I had no choice." Axel scoffed. "I _had_ to come here."

"Same here." Demyx chimed.

"Let's go Demyx," Axel said, glancing at Roxas who was still on the floor. He smiled to himself and offered the blonde a helping hand. Roxas looked confused for a moment, and Axel actually thought he'd deny his help. "Oh come on, blondie. It's fun having a buddy who'll always help you up if you're down." He smiled encouragingly.

Axel felt overjoyed when Roxas took his hand, and Axel helped him up. "Whatever. I'm stuck here anyway. Might as well not start any drama."

"That's the way to go!" Axel patted his back. "Let's go, Dem. We need to find your room."

"I hope I get an awesome roommate!" Demyx said happily, sprinting out of the room. Axel laughed and took out with him.

_I'm never going to wash this hand._

_Okay maybe this is getting out of hand…but I like it._

* * *

**A/N: **

**Okay. I know, I know. It's been FOREVER since I have updated. Btw, this is SmilinForYa. **

**But I have a legitimate reason. My partner in this story, well, let me explain. I wrote up the chapter (Axel's POV) a long time ago, and sent it to her. She lives with me since she's my sister, and well, she hasn't written it yet. So, I fired her. I guess she lost interest in it, I don't know. But I really want to continue it, so I just threw in this chapter. I'm aware of how short it was, but it was only Axel's POV. I'll write the next ASAP.**

**Also, whose POV do you want the rest of the story to be because I want to focus on only one. It's either Roxas, or Axel. You guys choose, let me know! **

**Sorry once again for the LONG wait. I had some problems T.T **

**:)SmilinForYa(:**


	4. Chapter 4

"…and the banker never wears a mac in the pouring rain. Very strange." Demyx was singing loudly down the hallway with a bounce in his step. Axel walked beside him, trying his best not to laugh at his friend's giddiness. It was definitely not a normal way for a hyper guy to act. "PENNY LANE IS IN MY EARS AND IN MY EYES!" Axel supposed that his friend would actually have a decent voice, if not for his wild head banging or the way his voice would squeak when he tried to reach differing pitches. In other words, he'd be an actually _good_ musician if he was normal.

Oh well. Axel personally preferred people who were different. Mainly so they wouldn't bore him to death.

"Shut the fuck up!" Someone shouted in the background. Demyx only continued to sing louder.

"There," Demyx sang, wailing loudly, "beneath the blue suburban skies I sit and meanwhile back!" He continued the rest of the melody humming, seeming oblivious to everyone's stares.

"Are you Demyx?" A quiet voice cut through Axel's head. Axel whirled around to see the quiet guy on the bus who sat to his buddy Riku. He was the silent guy with absolutely no facial expression and listened to music the entire time.

Axel grabbed the back of Demyx's shirt to stop him; if not for that the blonde would've kept going. Demyx shot Axel a puzzled look and then noticed the other guy.

"Hiya! I'm Demyx!" Demyx greeted cheerfully.

"Of course I'd have a roommate like you." The guy said in return. Axel noticed the guy looked absolutely miserable. "Just my luck, although luck to me just doesn't exist."

"What's your name?" Demyx asked, adjusting the strap of his sitar case.

"Zexion." Was all the guy mumbled. "And according to this paper, we are roommates."

"Cool!" Demyx exclaimed, his eyes widening. Axel mentally braced himself. "I've always thought of what it would be like to have a roommate, you know? But I've never had one because my mom said that it's better if I didn't have one for reasons I don't really get but that doesn't really mean anything to me. Dude! It's like we could have a sleepover every single night we're here! You know, have random pillow fights, talk about stuff back at home, uh, bake some cookies…you know! It's gonna be awesome! A never-ending sleepover! Awesome! Super duper awesome! So awesome that it'll be SUPER awesome! Super always makes everything better than normal. You know, like SUPERman and stuff. If you want something to be above normal then just add the super. It'll change your life, know what I'm saying? Just like that one popsicle commercial!" Demyx stood straight, putting his hands on his hips and said in a much deeper voice than normal, "Everything's possible if you're popsicle."

Axel and Zexion blinked. How was Demyz still breathing? Axel swore the kid hadn't taken a single breath ever since he opened his mouth!

And Zexion was just _staring_ at him. Literally. With a face that said what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-this-guy?

"Can I see our room?" Demyx blurted, shoving past Zexion excitedly. Zexion collided into Axel, who almost fell to the ground if not for his smart action. He grabbed a hold of the wall to maintain his composure, and saved both him and Zexion a fall to the ground. Demyx was already in the room with his bag and everything on the empty bed. He was standing in the middle of the room with this big smile that reminded Axel of a little kid. Demyx inhaled deeper, closing his eyes. "Hm. The smell of a new atmosphere is just amazing. A new room. A new place to sleep. A new roommate. Cool, isn't it?" He opened his eyes.

Axel walked in, leaning against the wall. Zexion just strayed to his bed, walking with no purpose. He reminded Axel of a robot. A _very_ quiet robot.

"A new start." Demyx finished almost thoughtfully. And then he swiftly snapped back to his usual self, and bounded onto his bed, burying his head in a pillow. "Yay! I'm so so so so _so_ excited. I feel like its Christmas again! And it's SUMMER instead of DECEMBER!"

"He has ADHD." Axel told Zexion. Zexion nodded his head.

"I can tell."

Zexion observed Demyx silently.

"Hey, you wanna know what I noticed?" Axel asked.

"Sure!" Demyx shouted. Literally.

"We all have an 'x' in our name." Axel laughed. "Isn't that weird?"

"Dude that's so cool!" Demyx took a moment, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "HEY! So does Roxy!"

"His name is Rox_as_." Axel corrected. "Only I can call him Roxy. I made it up."

"Okay." Demyx pouted.

Zexion said nothing. He seemed uninterested in this whole conversation.

"Speaking of Roxy," Axel stepped off from the wall, "I should be getting back now that you've found your roommate. Well, he found you. Oh well."

"Thanks for helping me out, Axel!" Demyx said, smiling from ear to ear.

Demyx said nothing. Axel knew this would be a disaster. They were the worst roommates ever, really. Total opposites. Zexion looked like he was a total loner, and unsocial, while Demyx was always bouncing off the walls and wanting someone to talk to.

So Axel couldn't help but feel bad for Zexion, yet he still felt bad for Demyx. None of them would get anything from this.

"I'll see you two later."

_Roxy here I come._

* * *

_I was invaded!_

Roxas paced his room anxiously. He felt violated. Like he had no privacy here.

_I have an insane roommate that has some major issues. He's obsessed with fire! I saw the way he was looking at the lighter! He'll probably set the room on fire while I'm sleeping! What the hell do I do? _

He rubbed the back of his neck. He was getting sweaty. That's what happened when he got really nervous and scared at the same time.

_I don't even know what to think of him. I want to tell him off so badly, but I get kind of scared when he's around. He's scary! He has that eye. The eyes like a cat—I swear. They're very scary. And then his smirk…ugh. But then again he stuck up for me in the bus. Is he really that bad? _

**_Roxas! _**

_Not now, Sora! _

**_No, Roxas! Let me have control. Please? _**

_No. Leave me alone this once, okay? I just want to be left alone. I'm tired of having you in my head all the time! _

Roxas sat down on his bed, running his hands through his hair.

**_I'm not going to lie when I say you're overreacting. Axel doesn't seem that bad. He actually seems nice! _**

_Are you blind? He's insane! First he gets into a fight with the bus driver, and then he plays with a lighter, and then he barges into the room while I'm changing! _

**_…Well why would you change out in the open? That's why they have a bathroom—the doors lock. _**

_Shut up, Sora. _

**_No. _**

_Sora. _

**_…Hi! _**

_Why can't you just leave me alone? You're the reason why I'm here, because I'm hearing voices. Am I really…crazy? _

**_Course not! You're not crazy, Roxas. _**

_That's what crazy people always say. _

**Hey kid. **

Roxas stiffened. That was the one voice he hated the most. It was the voice that always told him to do things that he would never do—the total _opposite_ of Sora. He named him Vanitas.

_Not you. _

**Listen, kid. This Axel guy can't be that bad.**

Roxas's eyes widened. He was feeling the same thing he felt when Sora took over him in the bus. He felt his hands trembling, and could feel himself become dizzy. No. He had to fight this. Whenever Vanitas took over, well, let's just say he'd rather Sora take over him.

"Roxy!" Axel exclaimed, throwing the door open again. Roxas flinched, snapping out of the little episode instantly. Axel then held a sheepish wince, as if remembering earlier. "Oh, and about earlier—"

"—don't worry about it." Roxas cut in. He'd much rather be on Axel's side than to have the redhead against him. So, he forced a smile and said, "I actually thought it was kind of funny afterwards."

_It wasn't funny! At all. _

Axel looked actually relieved. "Oh. Good. I thought you were mad at me or something."

Roxas forced his grin to remain. "I'm not mad. At all."

"Awesome!" Axel fell onto his own bed, his long, lanky legs falling off the side. He stretched lazily. "Ugh. I need to unpack but I don't feel like it."

Roxas just stared. He didn't know what to say.

Axel looked back up at Roxas. "So. What's up?"

Roxas felt himself relax a little. Axel seemed like a pretty laid-back guy. He supposed he liked Axel better than the guy who jumped him earlier.

"Nothing I guess."

"They still haven't called us, huh?"

"Nope."

"Are you scared of me?"

Roxas quickly looked away. "Uh, no. Why?"

"I feel like you're looking at me like I'm wearing one of those scary-looking masks."

Roxas tilted his head to the side. "Really?"

"Yeah." Axel shrugged. "I don't know why you'd be afraid of me."

_Oh there's nothing to be afraid about. You only set your school on fire, and almost beat the hell out of a harmless bus driver. Nothing scary about that at all. _

A speakerphone suddenly went on. Roxas knew it was an intercom—just like they had in school.

"I hope you are all getting situated. I am the principal of Birth By Sleep and we are all very excited for this to begin. In about five minutes a bell will signal you all to go to the cafeteria for lunch. Don't worry, it's not like school. There's not that many people. So every single one of you will get something to eat. Thank you."

"He sounds like an old man." Axel pointed out with a grin.

Roxas stared at him. That was kind of rude what Axel said. He didn't even know if the guy was old or not. He could've had throat cancer to make his voice like that.

But, it was weird when Roxas felt himself smiling. It wasn't Sora, nor was it Vanitas. It was _him_.

"He does." Roxas agreed. He stopped himself smiling. How could he smile at something so rude?

**Kid, it was funny. Take a joke. **

_Vanitas…shut up. _

The bell rang. Axel shot to the door like lighting. Roxas didn't know the redhead could move that fast.

Axel grinned crookedly. "What? I'm hungry, alright?"

_Whatever. _

Roxas walked past him, blending in with the crowd of other students. He tried not to be noticeable among them, but he knew everyone heard, "Roxy! Wait for me, will ya?" shout from a few feet away.

Axel.

_Really? Did he have to shout that so loudly? _

Roxas, hoping to lose the redhead, pretended to not hear him, and sped up. He even cut people off in an attempt to lose the pyromaniac. Sadly, once he thought he got away, he felt someone walking beside him.

"I'm going to sit with you." Axel said matter-of-factly. "Got it memorized?"

"Why?"

"Why not?" He replied with a smile.

"Because I have no personality." It was true. Roxas didn't know what kind of personality he had. He only knew that he had two sides—a Sora, and a Vanitas. There was no Roxas. Only Sora and Vanitas. Nothing in between the two.

Axel 's gaze softened. "Of course you have a personality. Everyone has one."

"Excluding me."

They all piled into the cafeteria. It was big, with everything sparkly clean. They must've spent hours on this place, for a reason Roxas couldn't figure out. Why try to help a bunch of mental kids? No medicine would cure it.

Nothing could keep Sora and Vanitas from coming into his head. He's tried every method possible.

They got in line.

"They're serving," Axel stood up the highest he could go to see over peoples' heads, "chicken and…I think that's some kind of pasta. I'm not sure. I'm definitely going for the chicken."

"What kind of chicken?"

"I don't know. Chicken. I didn't know there were kinds."

"AXEL!" Roxas barely turned around to see Demyx run into Axel purposely. "Hi Axel! Fancy seeing you here, huh?"

"Demyx, it's not a surprise." Axel replied. "Everyone had to come here. Duh?"

Some other guy was right behind Demyx. He looked completely bored. Who was he?

"Oh, Roxy, this is Zexion. Demyx's roommate." Axel said, pointing to the quiet guy.

Zexion didn't even say hi. He just stared at the ground in total silence. Roxas then remembered that he sat behind him on the bus.

"Hey you're the guy who sat behind me on the bus." Roxas thought aloud. "Now I remember."

Zexion shrugged. Was he mute?

"Can we sit with you guys?" Demyx asked. "Please please please please please?"

"Why not?" Axel replied. "We'll have our own little group going on."

They moved up in line.

"THEY HAVE MILK!" Demyx shouted suddenly. Roxas glanced around. Nobody even looked. In school, if someone were to shout something like that people would laugh their asses off. Here, it's like it was _normal_. Weird. Very weird.

Oh well. It saved their embarrassment.

"I call dark meat!" Demyx snapped, cutting in front of Roxas. Roxas didn't mind. He wouldn't fight over a spot in line. That was immature and foolish.

"That's racist." Axel pointed out, a lame joke that Demyx stuck his tongue out at.

"You're racist for saying that."

Roxas felt that feeling some again. He knew it was Vanitas. He always felt stronger when it came. Powerful. _Badass_.

_No! _

**Yes. **

* * *

**A/N: **

**I'm going to stop there cuz I'm falling asleep now. You guys better thank me for updating ;p kidding. but you're welcome to thank me anyway! **

**Anyway, I decided that I'll just do both of the POV's. It'll be fun! :D **

**I'll update when I can. **

**:)SmilinForYa(:**


	5. Chapter 5

The chicken smelled good.

Axel liked the smell of the chicken in the lunch room. Reno never cooked, well, unless you counted pancakes as a gourmet meal. And Axel? He burnt almost anything he tried to cook. Sometimes it was on accident, sometimes he got a little carried away.

And if Demyx thought he was going first, then he was sadly mistaken.

Axel cut in front of him, ignoring the musician's protests. "I was here first. In fact," Axel grabbed a hold of Roxas's shirt to jerk him in front of Demyx—right behind himself, "Roxy was, too."

Demyx was pouting. "But I'm so hungry!" Zexion stood by Demyx's side with a neutral, masked face. No way was he getting involved.

"So are we. Right, Roxy?" Axel looked down at his newly proclaimed roommate. Roxas's face was twisted in what looked like indecision; almost like he was…_fighting_ something? Did he have a case of constipation or something?

"Roxas?" Demyx noticed Roxas's face and leaned closer, studying his features without shame.

Roxas seemed to be in a daze. He didn't hear anything they were saying.

"Maybe he has to use the bathroom?" Demyx suggested, puzzled.

And then all of a sudden, Roxas's features tightened into a cooler expression. His eyes were then fixed on a set glare at Demyx and he snapped, "Get the fuck out of my face."

What the _hell_?

Demyx jumped back, bumping with Zexion, his eyes wide. "Er, sorry?"

Roxas continued to glare. He was silent.

Axel blinked. Roxas wasn't like this earlier? Maybe he was Claustrophobic?

But his thoughts changed when they were next to get their food. Axel asked the lunch lady for the biggest chicken leg they had, and he got what he wanted. He grabbed two milks—one plain the other chocolate—and he was the first to choose where to sit.

He chose a table right next to a window overlooking the outside of Birth By Sleep. Immediately he began nibbling on his chicken leg, just as the others took a seat. It was pretty good, though it was a bit dry.

Roxas was still quiet. Demyx got over Roxas's outburst and was talking excitedly to Zexion, who had his eyes glued to the table in utter silence. His food was probably never going to be touched.

"Psst." Axel whispered, nudging Roxas's foot with his own to catch the blonde's attention. Roxas whirled to face him, and Axel was shocked to see a glint in his eyes.

…what the _hell_?

"What?" Roxas snapped under his breath. He didn't seem so mad like he was earlier. He just seemed annoyed.

"What's up with you?" Axel asked quietly. "You seem…I don't know, pissed off?"

Roxas didn't make an excuse. Instead, he shrugged and mumbled, "Demyx irritates the hell out of me."

"He has ADHD." Axel said, realizing he never told Roxas that.

"I don't give a fuck. That doesn't give him special rights to get so close to me." Roxas griped, moving his rice around with the plastic fork.

Axel was surprised by Roxas's attitude. Maybe he was bi polar? Just like on the bus, except then he was super happy and excited. This time, he was pissed off.

"…so then I told him to take a hike. HA! Get it? He was taking a hike anyway!" Demyx finished, laughing. Axel watched Roxas. Roxas looked at Demyx, his features calming down a bit. Axel laughed at that, for Demyx did say a pretty funny joke.

Axel was expecting Roxas to laugh along but he only smiled softly and said, "That's funny."

Oh well. Better than being pissed off, right?

Besides, this chicken tasted just as good as it smelled.

/./

Axel found Roxas confusing.

Near the end of lunch, Roxas had that look again. The look that made him look like he was constipated or something. And then he laughed along with Demyx, though he still seemed wary around the young musician, and he even made small talks with Zexion. He was completely different than how he acted earlier.

Axel rubbed his forehead. He was getting a headache from the confusion. He fucking hated headaches.

A bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Axel told Demyx to throw his tray away, and Demyx complied. Poor Demyx. Oh well. Axel never minded taking advantage of people if they were dumb enough to be fooled in the first place.

Roxas was talking to Zexion about some book, obviously trying to make the quiet guy feel like he was part of something. Axel stood up, students standing around in confusion with him. Where the hell were they supposed to go?

The intercom clicked on. "Students. There's several posters in the hallways with your names on it indicating to your designated rooms." It clicked off.

"Posters?" Demyx repeated, clutching Axel's arm as someone pushed past him. "I like posters!"

Roxas stayed silent with Zexion. Axel took a moment to look over the blonde's face, wondering what kind of mood he was in. Why he was so interested he didn't know. Normally he wouldn't give a shit.

"Axel." Someone greeted. Axel looked over his shoulder, along with Demyx, to see Riku standing there.

Axel didn't have time to respond. The crowd started moving. People were trying to get past them—pushing and shoving like a pack of frightened elephants. And they were holding them up.

"Talk to you later," Axel said quickly as he was whisked away with Demyx, Roxas, and Zexion. Riku blended in with the crowd, being lost.

They followed the crowd in silence. Soon they were in the hallway where it was less congested, and Axel waited for the line to clear up. Demyx, Roxas, and Zexion stayed with Axel.

"I'm so excited!" Demyx exclaimed. "We get to go to class!"

Axel groaned. "Not again. I tried to set the damn school on fire for a reason."

"You set a school on fire?" Demyx's eyes got big.

"Pretty much."

Demyx didn't know what to say, which was a first. So he finally smiled weakly and said, "Well, we all do something crazy once in awhile, right?"

Poor guy. Just trying to be positive, when the truth was that everyone here was _crazy_. It wasn't the things they did that were crazy; it was them. Why the hell would they be sent here in the first place? Axel had multiple problems: he obsessed easily (way too easily), he was a pyromaniac (he loved fire), and had anger problems. Demyx had ADHD. Zexion was…Axel didn't know yet. And Roxas either had bi polar issues or he was Claustrophobic.

None of them were normal.

So Axel didn't do crazy things _once in awhile_; he did crazy things all the time.

He stabbed a kid back once for taking his lunch. He almost got himself killed by staying on the roof of a burning school just because he felt _alive_ with the fire all around him. Hell, his teachers back at school were afraid of him.

Once the line cleared up, Axel stepped up to check it out. He sought out Roxas's name—who had room 204. "Hey. You have room 204."

Roxas asked, "How do you know?"

Axel pointed to his name.

"Oh. I'll see you guys later."

"See ya, Roxas!" Demyx yelled, waving frantically as the blonde walked away. Axel quickly found his name—he had room 406. Shit. That would probably be on the top floor.

Of course.

"Wish me luck." Axel grumbled sullenly, getting that sinking feeling he felt before he walked into class. God. He really did hate anything with the word "class".

/./

The teacher was a blonde bimbo. Really.

She had blonde, straight hair with two parts that stuck up. Either she wanted that odd hairstyle, or she w as having a bad hair day. But she looked like some kind of bug, especially with her bright green eyes and that smile.

Axel walked in, noticing all this as he looked her over. He couldn't help it. She looked so…different? Was she really a teacher? The woman wore a black robe thingy with a hoodie on the back. Shouldn't teachers wear modest clothes—sweater vests and fancy shit? Why was she wearing a _robe_?

Come to think of it, Axel noticed every teacher wearing those things. Weird.

The teacher noticed him, seeing him staring at her. Axel swore he saw her eyes glint.

"Hello there," She said, her voice sly and crafty. Axel didn't know if he liked it. She was smiling at him _too_ sweetly. "What's your name?"

"Axel." Axel replied with confusion lacing his voice. Students were looking at him with weird looks. Axel noticed they, too, were confused. Why was she looking at him like that?

"Well, Axel," She said, grinning wider. Her lips were full of lip gloss, making them shiny. "You can call me Larxene."

She was a teacher, right? Shouldn't students call their teachers by their _last names_? Oh well.

Axel shrugged and made his way to a seat. Larxene stopped him. "Axel! You can sit here." She smiled sweetly again, pointing to the desk right in front of her desk.

Hell no. Axel was _not_ sitting right by the teacher. Especially this teacher.

"Don't worry." Larxene practically purred with a wink. What the hell? "I won't bite." Axel swore she muttered something else, but he didn't hear her.

"Can I sit here?" He pointed to the seat the farthest from her.

She crossed her legs, the robe riding up a bit on her legs. Good thing she wore pants underneath. Jesus. "I would appreciate it if you sat here."

Axel sighed and made his way to the seat. He hated being this close the teacher. Back in school, he always sat in the back. He hated having the teacher being so _close_.

She was staring at him. Axel tried to pretend like he didn't notice. So, he looked over the other students. They all wore clothes that were ragged and torn. This one guy had a burnt mark on his shirt—

-oh. He was in a room full of pyromaniacs. Goodie.

The bell rang. Axel gripped the desk, frowning. This was too much like fucking school.

He thought this was going to be cool, you know, going to a camp. But if it had education purposes, then he wished he went to jail instead.

No. He had to be like Demyx and have a positive attitude.

He looked up to accidentally meet the teacher's eyes. She had this predatory look; looking him over like she wanted to _eat_ him. He gulped.

Was she seriously undressing him with her eyes? She didn't hide it.

Fucking disgusting.

/./

"Axel?" Larxene said once the bell rang. Everyone was already clearing out the room. Hell, Axel was just about to leave the room. He rolled his eyes and reluctantly turned around.

"What." Wasn't a question.

She came closer. Axel noticed she moved her hips and wanted to groan. Could she be any more obvious?

"It was nice having you in class." She said flirtatiously. Axel watched her bat her eyelashes at him. "I hope I see you next time?"

Axel just shrugged. He honestly didn't know what to say.

"How old are you?"

Axel kept a composed face. "Seventeen."

"So you'll be graduating school this year?" She looked like she was about to hump his leg or something. Axel backed up, eyeing her.

"Yeah, if it's not burnt down by then."

She giggled. It hurt his ears.

"See you tomorrow." She said, turning back around. Axel ran the hell out of there.

* * *

"I'm Roxas and I…" Roxas said, feeling the classroom's eyes on him. He didn't know what to say. What did he like to do? He didn't _know_ what to do. Sora liked to read comics; Vanitus liked to do mean things. What did _he_, Roxas, like to do?

The teacher was a guy with a horrible scar on his face, with blue hair. Literally. Blue. Hair. He had this smile that reminded Roxas of a wolf's smirk. It was creepy.

"I like to breath." Roxas blurted out, burying his head in his hands. God that was embarrassing. Strangely, nobody snickered like at his normal school. He glanced around hesitantly. Everyone else looked like they were in deep thought. Hell, it looked like they were thinking hard, like he did when—

"Alright." Saix, the teacher, said finally. "Let's get started. You all have a case of multi personalities. Basically, all those personalities are just some of your emotions that you don't show on a normal basis, which is why you call them different personalities. They aren't different. And I you name them, then that's a serious case." Roxas shrank in his seat.

_This isn't fun. _

**Hi Roxas! **

_Sora. Go away. Not now. _

**Why so sad? At least you remember me! **

Roxas droned the teacher out. It was weird. Sometimes Sora confused him. He'd say things like "Why don't you remember me" or "Yay you remember me!". They confused the hell out of him.

_What are you talking about? You're not a real person. You're just another part of me. _

**No. I'm Sora. **

Roxas sighed into his hands. He never knew how to explain Sora. He sure as hell wasn't a real person—he was just this voice in his head. It was weird, it was like they were talking in his head. Literally like a voice.

**Wanna play some tic tac toe? **

_No. _

**Why not? **

_I hate tic tac toe. _

**No you don't! How can you hate tic tac tow? It's totally awesome! **

"…and then that happens." Saix finished, staring at every single student in the room. "I want you to write your personalities on a piece of paper and turn that in. That'll be for a grade. That is all." With his hands behind his back, Saix went into the back room. Roxas suddenly noticed Saix was wearing this black robe thing—like a cloack. Not that he thought about it, every teacher he saw wore one. This place had weird uniforms for the teachers.

Roxas got a piece of paper and took out a pencil. Saix had a stack of papers for them to use and a bucket full of pencils. Everyone was deadly silent as they began writing things down. This one kid was eating one of the pencils, looking extremely scared. He kept glancing around like he was expecting something to jump out at him.

Roxas put down Sora's personality. _Bubbly, happy, enthusiastic, positive, etc. _

Then he put Vanitus.

_Cool, calm, collected, kind of mean at times, opposite of Sora. _

Roxas was the first to turn it in to the bucket. He sat down quickly, wishing the class would prolong. He didn't want to go to his room again—Axel might be there. Strangely he found himself finding the redhead cool in a weird kind of way. He was a little intimidating, but he proved himself to be really nice. Maybe Roxas was just judging him too quickly from the start.

_He burned down a school! _

But everyone did some crazy things, right? Axel shouldn't be judged upon that, should he?

Roxas just had multi personality problem, so after this class he would go back to his room. Axel probably had more than one problem, so he'd be gone for awhile.

After what seemed too short, the bell rang. Roxas hurried into the hallway, looking out for the stairs that led to the rooms. He was done for the day. It actually didn't seem as bad as he thought it would. All he had to do was write some things on a piece of paper and BAM. He was done.

He ran into a guy with some kind of bandanna in his hair, who was shoveling a whole doughnut into his mouth. "Sorry," He apologized, spitting some into Roxas's face. Roxas flinched and moved away, eyeing the guy warily. He was chubby and obviously had some kind of eating disorder. He also looked very nervous—too nervous.

He sighed and found his room. It was empty. He didn't want to think, his thoughts didn't belong to him. He couldn't think to himself. Whatever he thought wasn't private—Sora and Vanitas heard it.

**Look on the bright side, at least you'll never be lonely! **

Sora's voice rang throughout his head as he sat down on his bed. He was so used to hearing voices. Normal people would look around the room for someone talking. He was just accustomed to it.

**I wonder where Axel is…? **

_In class. Which is good. _

**Axel's cool! **

_He burnt down a school! _

**So what? **

_So he's dangerous! _

**He wasn't trying to hurt anyone. It was a building. **

Roxas groaned. He hated it when Sora had that mature voice—that seemed more like his conscience now that he thought about it.

_Whatever. I don't care. He's just my roommate. I'll be on good terms with him for now. I don't want him burning my face in my sleep. _

Roxas glared at his blankets. He knew perfectly well he was being stubborn, like always. But Axel did scare him. He didn't know why; he just did.

**Stop being a wimp. **Vanitas's voice said into his head, calm and collected as ever. **Axel's a good guy. It's Demyx you need to worry about. **

**_Hey!_** Sora argued. **_Demyx is awesome! _**

**He's annoying. **

**_Noooo! _**

_Please, _Roxas lay down, curling into the fetal position, _don't argue in my head. _

"ROXAS!" The door flew open, the hinges breaking from the sudden force. Demyx ran in, not noticing the broken door yet. Roxas flew off the bed, letting out a strangled scream, and fell to the floor for the second time that day.

"Huh?" Roxas managed to stutter, blinking rapidly as he saw Demyx's shoes. He was forced to stand up by a beaming Demyx.

"Roxas!" Demyx said loudly. "How's it going?"

Roxas just blinked, dazed. "What are you doing here?"

"I went to my room after class and got bored so I came here but then I got lost and ran into some guy who got really made and chased me with a knife," Demyx paused to take a deep breath, "so I ran away really fast—I mean, I did apologize and everything but he didn't listen—and I found your room and I hope I lost him or—" He glanced at the broken door. "Oh. Your door's broken."

Roxas shot him an exasperated look. He was starting to feel tired, and Demyx was way too hyper.

"My uncle is a repairman he can probably fix it trust me he went to college even though he failed the semester and had to work at a car wash but it did get him some money and he made a lot of friends. OH! One of his friends had this ostrich that was so cool because you could ride it. Seriously! I rode on it before, even though I fell off. It was worth it. I think I broke my arm because the ostrich was kind of running because my uncle scared it with a gun since he was trying to shoot this snake that was crawling up his legs but—"

"—Demyx, I think you should go to your room." Roxas said weakly, wanting to just cover his ears. Whenever Demyx got into a rant, his voice got all loud like he was screeching. "I don't feel so great right now. I'm going to take a nap."

"When I get tired I take a nap, too." Demyx said quickly. He stood up, looking at the door. "Oh! It's not broken. Look." He picked up the door and reattached it. Roxas buried his head in his pillow.

"See ya, Roxas!" He closed the door and Roxas gradually fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Okay don't kill me! I know I took forever to update, but I'm sooo busy since school started. I've been having a rough time getting adjusted to the change and stuff. Bleh. And it doesn't help with all the schoolwork and stuff. Bleh. Forgive me? I can't promise you guys I'll update ASAP, but I'll update when I have time! Thank you all for the awesome reviews! **

**:)SmilinForYa(:**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Hey Sora?" _

_"Hm?"_

_"Why do you stick around me?" _

_Sora's considerate blue eyes looked over Roxas. "Why wouldn't I? We're brothers, right?" _

_Roxas's gaze rose to look over the sparkling blue water. "No we aren't." _

_"Well, not technically. But we're close enough to be brothers, right?" When Roxas didn't respond, Sora repeated, "Right?" _

* * *

Roxas woke up, feeling indifferent. He was used to having dreams with Sora in them—he could picture Sora. See? That is enough proof he's going crazy—he's picturing a boy he had never even met before!

And then normally in his dream, Vanitus would come and spoil everything.

Roxas rolled onto his side in the bed, staring at his digital clock. It was five in the evening. How come Axel wasn't back? How many classes did he have?

He sighed, rolling onto his back. Why was his world so messed up? What did he do to deserve having _two_ other people inside of him?

Why couldn't he just be _Roxas_ and nobody else?

* * *

_"Roxas."_

_"What Sora?" _

_"I don't want you to forget me." _

_"…I won't. I can't. Sora…you don't even exist. You're not real. I made you up; you're just a figment of my imagination." _

_"Excuse me!" Sora shouted suddenly, making Roxas jump from the sudden noise. "I am not just a figment of your imagination!" _

_"Chill out Sora." Vanitus's calm and collected voice sounded behind the two and Roxas looked over to see Vanitus's golden eyes staring at him. They were the opposite of Sora's kind ones. His dark hair glinted in the sunlight. "It's not our fault Roxas's a moron." _

* * *

Roxas woke up, feeling a bit shook up. It was then he heard the shower running in the background and knew Axel was back.

As if on cue, the shower turned off, and in seconds, the redhead emerged from the bathroom, his hair a darker red from being wet. Axel had it brushed back, and for once, it looked like it was slicked back. Roxas didn't know Axel's hair was long—but it fell past the guy's shoulder blades like flickering flames.

"Welcome back to reality." Axel said, twirling his white towel around. "Isn't reality nice?"

Roxas said nothing. He only watched as Axel tossed the towel onto the floor and jumped on his bed, groaning, "I already hate this place. Do you have any idea how many classes I had to go to?" He didn't give Roxas a moment to answer. "Four. _Four_ classes from hell."

Roxas tilted his head, hearing Sora's voice echo in his head. **That's half a normal school day! **

"The first one I had a pyromaniac class." Axel grumbled. "The teacher was some blonde bimbo. The second class was anger management, the third was something about getting obsessed too easily with things, and the fourth was about being loyal." Axel sat up, glaring at the wall. "I'm very loyal!"

"I saw you take advantage of Demyx during lunch." Roxas stated. "You call that being loyal?" He then added, "No offense."

Axel laughed. "None taken. I did take advantage of him—but that's 'cuz he's my bud. And because he's stupid. I feel no pity whatsoever if someone's stupid enough to let themselves be stomped all over by people. Now if they stand their ground, then I wouldn't take advantage of them. But if they do nothing, then it's just a golden ticket for someone to take advantage of them! Plus, there's a different between being loyal and taken advantage."

Roxas shrugged it off, rubbing at his eyes.

"So what was your class like?"

Roxas mumbled, "Multiple personality disorder."

"What'd you have to do?"

"Just…stuff." Roxas felt his cheeks burning. He didn't want to let Axel know how much of a freak he was! Surely Axel would think differently of him if he knew Roxas heard voices inside of his head.

**No he wouldn't! **

_Sora. Not now. _

"Like what?" Axel pressed.

"You know…stuff." Roxas said awkwardly. _I hate being such an awkward talker. _

**Let me talk! **

_NO. _

Before Roxas could even think, Sora took over.

"In my class, I had to write the names I hear in my head." Roxas said suddenly. Axel quirked an eyebrow. "Sora and Vanitus. Everyone had to do it, I don't know why, we just did. The teacher told us to do it."

"So you—"

"—I wish we had PE! If we had PE, we could play Baseball! I love Baseball; it's my favorite sport." Roxas stood up and pretended to swing a bat. He even made a "_WHOOSH"_ noise, as if the ball sailed through the air. "Have you ever played Baseball?"

Axel blinked. "…No?"

"My dad used to be—" Roxas cut off as he successfully gained control of his voice. He forced himself to sit down, and a cough left his throat; dry and rusty. _My dad isn't a coach! _

**But mine was! **

_Yes but I'm not you! I'm Roxas! Wait. How can you have a coach? You're in my head! _

"Your dad used to be a coach?" Axel asked, seeming interested in the conversation.

"No." Roxas mumbled. "I, uh…I don't know why I said that."

Axel was silent for a few seconds. And then he asked, "So what is multi personality disorder?"

Roxas shrugged. "I…just have…random mood swings."

"I can tell." Axel smirked. "I wonder if they have an arcade here."

**I like playing pac man! **

_Shut up Sora! _

"Want to come with me to check this place out?" Axel asked Roxas.

"No."

"Oh." The redhead stood up, checking himself in the mirror. His hair was still damp. "Well, I guess I'll see you later. Roxy."

Roxas didn't even have time to protest before the redhead was gone.

* * *

Well the place had no arcade, much to Axel's disappointment. It was like a school in a few ways, but fortunately for him (and the building's safety) it was unlike school in many other ways.

There was more freedom. In Axel's school, they had to wear a uniform. Here, people walked around in tank tops, shorts that cupped their ass, leather jeans, and many other "colorful" types of clothing. Axel liked this. He loved freedom.

Axel aimlessly walked around. Being cooped up in a room was not his type of living, even if a certain blonde was there.

Axel felt himself smile, a rare smile people rarely saw. A genuine smile. Yes he couldn't lie to himself. He held strong—too strong feelings for the blonde. Who knew? He might not even like Roxas; he just thought he did. But then Axel thought about hot cheetos.

He remembered the first time he ever had one.

He was nine years-old, and Reno brought a bag home. Due to Axel's childish curiosity, he instantly interrogated his older brother.

"What're those?" Axel demanded, eyeing the bag peculiarly. His eyes caught something. _Flames. Fire. _Yes even as a child, Axel loved fire. He saw the flames on the bag and just _knew_ something clicked. There was a cheetah with sunglasses on the cover, holding the bag out. It was awesome!"Give me one."

"No." Reno shot back, holding the bag closer to him possessively. "They're mine."

"Give me one!"

"No way! Get your own!"

Axel stopped himself, a plan forming in his mind. He smirked deviously, the plan churning in his head. Reno hurried away at the sight of his little brother's smile, knowing that meant trouble. Axel never liked having to depend on someone. He hated degrading himself by begging and such, which was why he always fought for things himself.

That night Axel stole a bag of cheetos from a nearby gas station. And from then on, Axel _loved_ them. Even Reno grew bored of them in just a year, while Axel ate them like they were water.

_So I still like them_, Axel thought to himself considerately. _I had such strong feelings to them from the start. So what about him? _

Axel caught the sight of silver and knew it was Riku. The redhead tapped Riku's right shoulder and darted to the left, watching as Riku looked over his shoulder, seeing nobody.

"HEY!" Axel shouted in his shoulder, but Riku didn't even jump.

"I knew it was you." Riku said. Something was off about him. His eyes were clouded with a dark expression.

"What's with you?" Axel asked, knowing when his friend was upset.

"Somebody pissed me off." Axel knew Riku had anger problems, but he's only seen his silver-haired friend in "action" a few times—he didn't want to see him like that. He was very violent, and had a feeling he was much worse than Axel thought.

"Who?"

"Fuck them." Riku said darkly. Axel saw his hands trembling, and they were tightened into fists. They were closed so tightly that they were a pale white. "I'm going to swim."

"They have a pool here?"

Back in school, Riku was on the swim team. He was one of the school's greatest swimmers. When he first moved into the school, he told everyone he was from this island. Axel forgot the name, but he knew why Riku was so good at swimming. If the guy lived by the ocean, then he'd better be good at swimming!

"I'll do some laps." Riku said. "Get my mind off of it."

"Who the hell pissed you off?"

"Nobody." Riku stepped away from Axel, heading down the hallway. "See you later."

"Help!" Someone screaming caught Axel's attention. He whirled around to see a frail, sickly-looking girl being pinned against a wall by someone.

Axel hated a lot of things. But he hated it when people preyed on someone weaker than them. Add that to his list of pet peeves.

"Hey!" Axel said loudly, hurrying over to them. A guy was stepping in to help, but Axel got there first. He pulled the guy off the girl, threw him aside, and let the other guy have at him. They fist fought, and Axel stood in front of the girl.

"T-thank you." The girl said quietly. Axel looked over his shoulder to see the girl—and she was _tiny_. A sickly tiny. He knew she was here for some kind of eating disorder; anorexia. Her cheeks seemed to be sucked in her face, and her big blue eyes looked sunken in her head Her hair looked stringy, and her legs didn't look like they would be able to support her body if she gained another pound.

"No problem." Axel grumbled, knowing that if this was a normal girl he'd be pissed at her. Why didn't she stand up for herself? Who the hell could let themselves be pinned against the wall? But he knew she was _physically_ too weak to do _anything_, and felt an ounce—an _ounce_ of pity for her.

It was then Axel felt a wave of pride. See? He could be the hero, too.

"I'm Kairi." The girl said with a smile that changed her entire face. It lightened it up, made her look alive. Hell, there was even a sparkle in her eyes from that one smile.

"Have you ever eaten a doughnut?" Axel asked, wondering how someone could be that skinny if they lived in the United States.

The girl's smile was gone, and she looked down sadly. "Yes. A long time ago."

"Hey! Watch how you talk to her!" A voice sounded, and a girl who looked just like Kairi appeared. She had pitch black hair and wore a dark, red shirt and black skin-tight pants with heavy combat boots for her feet. She wasn't as thin as Kairi, but she was still skinny. Axel saw that the girl had a stud on her nose, and she looked tough as shit.

"He's fine," Kairi said, touching her sister's shoulder. "He was actually helping me out."

Axel had a feeling Kairi's sister was here for anger issues. The girl looked like she was about to pounce on him!

"Fuck this." Axel said, slightly annoyed with the girl. For once, he was the nice guy, and this girl comes out of nowhere and talks to him like that? "I guess next time your dear little sister gets pinned against the wall I'll leave her ass." He started to walk off only to have the girl grab his shoulder, planting his feet in the ground. He gritted his teeth.

"Hey." The girl said softer. "I didn't know. Thanks."

"Whatever." Axel shrugged her hand off and strode away from them, looking around. It was then it hit him.

Everyone here was…out of the norm. This wasn't your usual crowd. They all had problems—ranging from blinding anger to depression, and for once, Axel felt at home.

* * *

After walking around for _two whole hours_, Axel decided to head back to his room. It took him 20 minutes just to find it, and he found Roxas missing. Axel checked around in his bag, finding the bag of matches that he always carried around (he even snuck it through security) and heard the shower running.

_Roxy naked? Oh yes. _

Axel was smiling to himself, staring at the door as he messed with the match. He flicked it into a flame, and flicked it off. He continued doing so until the shower went off, and then the redhead sat back against the headboard.

The door opened and Roxas walked out, steam emerging from behind him. His hair was wet and tousled, and he was dressed in some shorts and a t-shirt. Axel had his legs splayed out before him, his arm propping his head, and the match in his free hand. He smiled up at Roxas, and with a suggestive wink said, "Draw me like one of your French girls."

Roxas blinked for a moment, then shook his head. He had a soft smile. _Score for Axel! _

"How was your shower?" Axel asked.

"It was nice." Roxas replied, running his hands through his hair. Axel then felt the blonde's eyes on him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No. It's just…your hair."

"What about my hair?"

"It's…different."

Axel said, "I love your hair."

Roxas paused. He was climbing under the covers, but paused at that. "Er, thanks?"

Axel swallowed. _Calm down brain! It takes time, remember? It's only us who are so quick. _

"It's really soft." Axel continued against his will. His mouth just kept moving. "And it looks like it defies gravity. Don't even get me started on your eyes." He quickly looked away, his heart pounding. Axel he's never really held feelings _this strong_ before so he knew he was "jumping" into this, but did he care? Hell no. If Roxas told him off, he'd keep running back. Literally.

"Axel?"

"Yes?" Axel dreaded the next sentence. _Stop talking to me. You're crazy. You're creeping me out. Freak. _

"…Are you gay?"

Axel said quickly, "Are you?"

"Well, I'm Bisexual." Roxas admitted softly. Axel watched as the guy snuggled into his covers, and his green eyes softened. The strong feelings he had in his chest melted into softer, more compassionate ones.

"Well, I'm willing to learn." Axel winced after that, knowing how stupid he sounded. He wanted to pound his head. "Er—I mean that I'm anything you want me to be."

_FUCK! _

Roxas's face was turned to stone and Axel could've died. _Why do I never think before I speak? _

Roxas turned away from Axel, and that one action made Axel's day officially be ruined. The redhead stared up at the ceiling, wishing he had the strength to just _think_ first.

* * *

_"Hey Roxas?"_

_"What Sora." Roxas sat on the boardwalk, kicking his legs out. _

_"Do you think my smile's ugly?" _

_"No. Who said your smile is ugly?" _

_"*** said it! He said it was ugly." The name of the person Sora was talking about was blocked out for some reason. But Roxas had a feeling he knew the guy. "He said it wasn't good enough for her, and that I don't deserve her." _

_For some reason, Roxas knew the girl's name before Sora even said it. _

_"He said I'll never have Kairi." Sora's voice wasn't happy; it was sad. Depressed. "He said 'cuz I have an ugly smile. Roxas…I'll never smile again." _

_"Sora! Ignore what **** said. You have an awesome smile. She probably likes it." _

_"No. It's too big of a smile…I hate my smile." Sora's voice was fading, getting softer. _

_"Sora!" _

* * *

**Roxas! Wake up!**

Roxas woke up to the sound of Sora's voice echoing in his mind, louder than usual. He woke up to see a shadow moving in his room. Literally. The shadows were _moving_.

Roxas didn't hesitate to let out a scream, and he flinched back, hitting his head on his headboard.

The shadow then started talking. "Oops! I thought you were Axel."

Roxas then knew who it was.

"Demyx?" Roxas asked, wide awake. He was half relieved yet still shook up. "Why are you here?"

"I got bored." Demyx said, not even tired. "So I wanted to come see Axel."

"He's asleep."

"Oh." Demyx paused. "I guess I'll leave. See you tomorrow, Roxas."

It took Roxas a few minutes to fall asleep after that. He kept opening his eyes to see if the shadows were moving again.

* * *

A/N: I'M ALIVE! :D

I am sooooo so sorry it took me this long to update! , I cannot even stress how sorry I am! But I love this story :3 and I shall continue it! And from now on I shall update it much more often. Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm excited to get the whole plot going now :3 let me know what you all think!


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello Axel." Larxene's voice cooed from the room before Axel was fully inside. The woman was now wearing a crimson tank top ending above her belly button, and she sported a belly button ring, too. She then had some kind of black skirt with _high heels_.

_Damn_, Axel thought to himself, _this is starting to seem like a porno. Next thing you know she's going to ask me to stay after class and—_

"Axel, would you be a gentleman," Larxene purred 'gentleman' and made Axel hold back a sigh, "and stay after class? I need some help." Perfectly timed, she leant back into the chair and the skirt rose up on her legs. Axel noted she had some long, toned legs. He swallowed thickly and hurried to his seat.

"I have another class after this." Axel said, wondering why nobody else in the class noticed what was going on. Some guy next to him with a green Mohawk was nervously fiddling with his fingers, and he looked pretty wary—kept on glancing around, checking to see if there were probably any cops on his tail. A girl was in front of Axel with blonde hair that was disheveled; from the stringy ends Axel guessed she burnt some of her hair off. A dark skinned guyto Axel's left was drawing something on paper. Axel glanced over, momentarily forgetting about Larxene, and saw that he was drawing a beautiful red rose….on _fire_.

Axel found himself smirking. These were definitely his people. Talk about fitting right in. Nobody—_nobody_ looked halfway normal.

"But I _really_ need help," Axel was shocked to find his _teacher_ whispering in his ear, and he felt her presence behind him. _What the fuck? _"If you know what I mean."

Axel then decided to let go. "Fuck off."

If he would've said that in his old school (which he did so many times before) normally he'd be sent to the office. But here, nobody said anything. The students didn't look at him in shock and amusement; they all had their own little problems to tend to.

Larxene giggled quietly in Axel's ear. To Axel's further shock, he felt cold, sharp hands surround his throat. "Come on, _Axie_. I won't take long." Axel felt himself grow angry when he felt something wet run along his ear. _Did she just fucking lick me? _

"Look—you're an ugly bitch who can only get younger guys." Axel said through gritted teeth. He was itching to just grab her wrists and snap them off her delicate little arms. But he knew he'd probably sent to jail for "hitting" a teacher. But isn't this stuff she's doing illegal also?

"I've been thinking about you." She continued, ignoring his insult. "I thought about you all night. I thought about what it would feel like with you inside—"

"—get the _hell_ away from me." Axel snarled, though he kept his body rigid. Larxene pulled away from the sound of Axel's voice, and he heard her heels clicking as she walked away. Pissed beyond belief, Axel glared at the chalkboard for the rest of the class.

* * *

"Axel—"

The redhead flicked Larxene off before she could utter a sound, and he left the room. Taking a deep breath, he tried his best to calm down before he actually hurt someone. _What right does she have? Talking to me like that—and licking my ear! _

Stupid bitch.

"Hey!" A voice came from behind Axel, a voice he didn't know. Turning around, he noticed it was the girl from earlier—the one with the burnt hair. "I thought it was _really_ cool of you to tell her that."

"You heard what she told me?" Axel asked, hoping she didn't. If she heard, then everyone else heard.

She nodded. "Yeah. I hate that teacher. That's illegal, isn't it? To hit on students?"

Axel thought that her upcoming question would be: "Shouldn't we turn her in?"

But what she said made his day all the better:

"I say we burn those stupid high heels of hers."

* * *

"Roxas."

Roxas looked up. The teacher's scar was the only thing he saw.

"Tell the class," The teacher said, "about…Sora and Vanitus." He held up Roxas's paper.

Roxas dreaded this. There was no way he wanted to stand up there and talk about his craziness! Even though the rest of the class did, it would be different with him. They weren't nervous to talk about them, well, not all of them.

"Do I have to?" Roxas asked.

"Yes."

Roxas, deciding that there was no escape, stood up. All eyes were on him, curious to see what "beings" were haunting his mind. He took a deep breath and began, "Sora is kind of a happy-go-lucky guy in my mind. He's very outgoing and talks…a lot. Vanitus is mean and very serious. He says harsh things." He was on his way to sit down when the teacher asked him to elaborate.

"Have you ever met a Sora?" The teacher asked. "Anyone with that name?"

"No." Roxas replied. He thought back all through his childhood and found no Sora. Well, if being inside his head didn't count.

"How about Vanitus?"

"No." Roxas knew that immediately.

"Have you ever had friends who were like them?"

Roxas never knew someone who was as nice as Sora, and he never knew someone who had the "striking" personality like Vanitus. He shared it with the teacher.

"Do you know what they look like?"

Roxas replied instantly, "Sora has brown hair; it looks like mine, and has my eyes. Vanitus is the same except his eyes are golden and his hair is black."

"It's remarkable," The teacher murmured. "You know what they _look_ like. Nobody else knows what their voices look like." He wrote something down on a paper, and Roxas took that as if he was done.

As the teacher began typing away on the computer, the kids in the room began to whisper. Roxas just lay his head on his desk, looking at the clock. There was only 20 minutes left to class. He liked to stay quiet in class. Listening to other people's conversations could be quite amusing.

"…and she's crazy." One student was saying. "She actually thinks that the things she draws are _real_. It's kind of scary, you know?"

The other student replied, "That's freaky! What kind of stuff does she draw?"

"I don't know. I heard that she doesn't let anyone look at her drawings. I also heard that people call her a witch because she thinks she has this power to make things come to life from her drawings. Man, I thought I was messed up."

"Dude, you're messed up. You have some girl talk to you in your head."

"You do, too!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. You always found people, even in places like this that thought they were higher than everyone else.

"But her name is Namine. I also heard she's really pretty, but knowing that she's a 'witch' just ruins it."

"Yeah. I'm kind of scared now."

Roxas tuned out of the conversation when the two guys started talking about the voices in their heads—as if they were discussing the weather. Everyone else in the classroom was very reserved about the voices; those two guys were the only ones who talked about it.

**I say we meet this Namine! **

_No way. _

**Why not? I love it when people draw stuff—you know how you're into art, Roxas. I'm not that into it, but I do like seeing it! **

_Sora, though I don't want to believe what the guys are saying, I don't really care about meeting anyone new at the moment. I'm still growing accustomed to Demyx and Axel. _

**Haha! Axel really scared you last night, didn't he! **

Roxas glared at his desk. _No. _

**Yes he did. Don't lie. I think anyone would be scared! **

_It's just weird. I mean, he wants to be anything I want him to be? What the hell does that mean? _

**I think it means—**

**_Of course you morons would talk about insignificant things. _**Vanitus's voice chimed into the conversation. **_Roxas. You need to focus on the task at hand. _**

**Van—it's too early for that. **

**_Sora, shut your mouth. Roxas, listen to me. Things aren't what they seem, kid. You need to open your eyes! _**

_What are you talking about? _

**_Put that brain of yours to work! Think! _**

**Van! We can't do this now! We have to wait 'till the right time, remember? **

Roxas shuffled in his feet. The voices in his head were louder, growing more hysterical. He could feel his head starting to hurt.

**_Screw the rules! I'm sick of being patient. _**

_Guys! Shut up! You're giving me a headache! I don't even know what you're talking about, Vanitus. _

**_Well duh. That's why I'm telling you to open your damn eyes. _**

Roxas looked up, his blue eyes staring through the windows of the classroom. There he saw a light blue car pulling in front of the school, and he watched as a woman with brown hair walked out. He froze. For some strange reason, she looked _so_ familiar. Roxas fell into a slight daze, he could hear the loud pounding in his heart—and for once, his mind was vacant of any noises.

However, just as the passenger door opened, the bell rang, and Roxas snapped out of his reverie and tore his eyes from the window.

* * *

**Let's play Baseball!**

**_Let's go pick a fight. _**

_Guys, please be quiet. I'm trying to figure out what I want to do. _

Roxas wandered around the building after his class, and once he left the classroom, Sora and Vanitus were back. They were antsy to do anything, but unfortunately for Roxas, it was all things _he_ didn't want to do.

Could Sora and Vanitus be his alter egos? Maybe that's why he had voices in his head. Still…

He must've walked around the building three times until he heard people whispering.

"Namine."

"Look—there she is."

"How come she's just sitting there?"

"Is she mute?"

Roxas, a little curious to see this 'witch', followed the whispers until they were most strong. Somehow he knew which person was Namine.

A girl with a light blue dress sat in the chair next to some vending machines. She had soft, blonde hair that fell just past her right shoulder, and she was just staring ahead with a blank expression. She was actually very pretty, in a strange, abnormal way.

**Oh! Let's go talk to her. **

_Why? _

**Because, Roxas, maybe she's lonely. **

_Does it look like I care? _

**Roxas. I know you. Do you really want me to take over? **

_I'm going, I'm going! _

In fear of Sora taking over, Roxas reluctantly made his way to the 'witch'. As he sat next to her, the girl didn't even seem to notice his presence. She just stared in front of her, and Roxas noticed she had pale, blue eyes. They almost even seemed like they were white. Why was she just staring?

"Hello," She said, so quietly that Roxas had to practically strain his eyes to hear her, "Roxas."

_What the hell? She knows my name? _

**SHE'S A WIZARD! **

"Eh, hi." Roxas responded, wondering how she knew his name.

The girl smiled. "I know you, Roxas."

Roxas looked over the girl's face. No. He's never seen her in his entire life. Ever. How did she know him? Did she see him at the store?

She still didn't even look at him.

Roxas was taken aback when she lightly touched his arm, "Let's go to the library to talk."

"Sure, I guess." Roxas stood up, and discovered that the girl was _blind_. He then felt incredibly stupid! How did he—and everyone else, not notice it before? She always had a distant look in her eye because she saw nothing but darkness. Shaky, the girl grabbed a hold of Roxas's sleeve to keep balance. Roxas, not knowing what else to do, led the 'witch' to the library, wondering what kind of things she was about to tell him.

* * *

"Axel!"

Axel paused in eating his hot cheetos when the girl from yesterday addressed him. She had a stubborn look on her face, and looked much fiercer with thicker eyeliner rimming her blue eyes. _She sure seems nothing like her sister. _

"Give me one." The girl said, holding out her hand. Axel froze, his mouth going slack. _Did she really just demand for that? For me to give her a hot cheeto? _

"Get your own." Axel snapped, shoving some into his mouth. "These are mine, got it memorized?"

"I can always take one."

"You know, you have a lot of nerve talking to me like that." Axel said, putting more of his favorite snack into his mouth. "If you weren't a girl I would've closed that mouth of yours shut. _Permanently._"

"Oh come on. I just want _one_."

Axel glared at her. Nobody asks him for _his_ hot cheeto. That's crossing the line. "Fuck. You."

"Stop being so stingy!" The girl said.

"Look—you don't even know me. And I'm not going to lie when I say I don't _want_ to know you. Get lost." Axel happily munched on more of his hot cheetos, feeling better that he blew off some steam.

However, he was stunned when the bag was wiped clean from his hand, and in the hands of the _bitch from hell_.

Axel blinked, wondering what kind of dream this was. But when he heard the bitch munching on _his_ hot cheetos, shit just got real.

One moment the girl was chewing, the next she was pinned against the wall with a plastic knife held against her throat.

Axel was staring her dead in the eye, waiting to see fear. But unlike his normal victims, the girl's eyes only held fire. The next thing Axel knew, he was on the floor, and the girl walked over him like it was nothing. His head was spinning, and his legs were numb. _Okay…what the hell just happened? _

He heard the girl pick up _his_ bag of hot cheetos, and suddenly, Axel was in a headlock, with the plastic knife he once held now against _his_ throat.

"You do karate." Axel guessed.

"I'm a black belt." The girl said with pride. "And I'm not afraid to kick anyone's ass."

Axel always did regret doing karate, but one thing always stopped him from doing it. Why go through all these actions when you can just do this?

"FUCKING SHIT!" The girl jumped back, letting out a scream when her pant leg was suddenly on fire. Axel, grinning triumphantly, watched her do a 'dance', flipping his lighter around. _Oh, lighter you never fail me. _

The girl beat roughly at her pant leg until the fire went out, and with the glare she gave Axel, he knew he was going to be finishing his hot cheetos anytime soon.

* * *

"So," Roxas said after the long silence to the library, "how do you know me?"

The witch smiled softly. "I just do. I can't tell you why now, but all will be revealed in no time."

Roxas led the blind girl to a chair. He sat across from her and watched how she carefully felt the wood of the table. "Why can't you tell me now?"

"It's not for me to say." Even though her eyes held no emotion, Roxas could see the tint of excitement play with her smile. "But…I can't help but show you this." She flipped through a brown sketchbook, and without having to even look, she held it up. "This is Sora—the boy in your head."

Roxas's mouth fell open.

The witch had drawn a picture of Sora, just how Roxas pictured him in his mind. He saw the happiness flowing in the boy's eyes; saw the soft features of his face, and his large, happy smile that was all too known in Roxas's mind. Roxas was overcome with shock, too stunned to even form a word.

"How?" Roxas breathed. He wanted to grab the sketchbook but stopped himself. "What-? I…don't…understand." He grabbed at his head, and like before, the voices were silent. It was peaceful.

"My name," The witch said, "is Namine."

* * *

"Oof—get the hell off of me, tub-a-lard!"

"Why don't you make me, sonic the hedgehog?"

Axel flailed around helplessly, kicking his legs, swinging his arms. But the girl was on his back, and she was good at making him defenseless. The two have been wrestling for half an hour already (over something that was already forgotten) and none of them were able to meet some common ground yet. Their personalities—which were very alike—clashed fire against fire.

Axel paused. "Take that back."

"Make me."

With a growl, Axel twisted his body and knocked the girl off. She was very light-weight. Axel then held her to the ground, pinned her wrists above her head, and sat on her legs.

"Ouch!" She said, wriggling around. "You weigh a lot. Probably from all the hot cheetos you eat."

"I'm not fat." Axel snapped. "Why the hell are you pissing me of?"

"Because you're selfish and wouldn't give me a hot cheeto!"

"No! It's because you just demanded for one! You have no idea how much I love hot cheetos, you little cunt!"

"Well you're a dick. A big, hairy dick!"

Axel wanted to say something, but it was _way_ too harsh. A little red from anger, Axel got off the girl and started walking off.

As the girl was getting to her feet, she noticed Axel hurry back and grab his hot cheetos. And then he left for good.

* * *

"How the hell do you know this?" Roxas demanded, feeling a little odd. "Who the hell _are_ you?"

"I'm psychic." Namine said softly. "No I'm not a witch, despite what people say. I don't practice dark Magick. But I am psychic. Though I don't 'see' how normal people do, I also 'see' things people cannot see."

Roxas ran a hand through his hair. "That makes no sense." He shuffled in his feet. To be honest, this was getting kind of creepy.

"Many of my friends are in this book." Namine explained with a smile that made Roxas want to walk away. At first this girl seemed nice, but now she seemed…

"They may be fake," She continued, "or they may be real. To me, they're _very_ real. See, Roxas, I have my own perfect little world. I have my own adventures, and nobody leaves me. There's no darkness—there is only light."

Roxas glanced at the door. Should he leave now?

"Everyone is alive." She whispered. Her eyes moved, for the first time Roxas knew, and they looked down. She silently opened her notebook to the first page, and there were two people looking back through the page. They were both girls. "These are my friends, Roxas. Aren't they nice?"

Roxas could now picture the girl wearing a straight jacket. He didn't even know _what_ category of psycho she could be put as.

"I'm going to go now," Roxas said, trying to avoid the page. The eyes of those people…it was too weird.

"Oh. Well, bye, Roxas." She said, giving him another smile. "I'll see you again."

_Hopefully I won't. _

* * *

Roxas walked in his room to find Axel eating hot cheetos. He didn't look happy, but he knew he also didn't look happy.

"What happened to you?" Roxas asked, feeling exhausted. His mind was overloaded with things that just didn't make sense.

"I got attacked by this crazy bitch." Axel said with a shrug. "And my teacher tried to have sex with me. What about you?"

"I met a blind witch. She scared the hell out of me."

"Was she flying on a broom?"

"She might as well have been."

"Hm. Touche." Roxas glanced at the bag of hot cheetos. He's never really liked them—they were always too hot for his taste. But when Axel and Roxas's eyes met, and Roxas knew he was caught staring, he quickly looked away.

"…Hey. You want one?"

Roxas looked up, a little surprised. He already knew a little about Axel, and the one thing he knew was that the redhead didn't like to share. So when he asked Roxas if he wanted one, he knew it was a _big_ deal.

Even though Roxas hated hot cheetos, he accepted the gift with gratefulness. Axel seemed like his only "true" friend here, even though Axel still kind of made him nervous at times. The redhead was weird. But Roxas kind of liked the idea of having a friend like him.

* * *

A/N: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! :))) let me know what you think of this chapter :3


	8. Chapter 8

"So how's crazy camp going?" Was the way Reno greeted Axel over the phone. Axel leaned into the wall, twirling the white, rubber cord around his index finger. He felt like he was in jail, and being permitted to have his one phone call. Each resident of _Birth By Sleep_ has a scheduled time to call whomever they please. Axel, of course, had Reno's number memorized. He was the first person he called.

"It's bad ass." Axel said casually, glancing over his shoulder. A large guy, who was popping every bone in his body—ranging from his neck to his ankles—looked like he had no patience. He had dark circles around his eyes and skin way too pale to be healthy. Axel winced and turned back around. Quietly, he mumbled, "Some of these people are seriously fucked up."

"You'd know." Reno snapped to someone in the background, probably Zack. Axel found himself smiling. Strange. It's only been one day and he already missed Reno. "What do you have to do?"

"We have a roommate." Axel said, remembering Roxas. He smiled wider as he gushed, "And damn. My roommate is cute as _hell_."

"Oh no," Reno groaned, "don't tell me—"

"—I think we have a connection." Axel said. "He's warming up to me."

"Oh Axel. I can only imagine the things you've told him. How can he even talk to you?" Reno was very much aware of Axel's obsession with things. "Have you scared him yet? Or molested him in his sleep?"

Axel noticed a school official giving him a strange look. Axel winked at her, turned the other way, and said, "No. I wouldn't do that."

"Axel. What idiot do you take me for?"

"Damn it, Reno. Just have a normal conversation with me, okay? I can only talk to your sorry ass once a day."

"Two more minutes." The school official said.

"Oh excuse me." Reno said sarcastically. "How were your classes?"

Axel, perfectly aware of the cameras and officials watching him, said, "Boring as fuck. Like school."

"You can't burn this place down—I don't care how boring it is!"

"I never said I'd do that." Axel rolled his eyes. "I do one thing and nobody ever lets me live it down."

"Okay, whatever. So what classes do you have?"

"The kind I'm forced to go to." Axel shifted his feet. He was beginning to lose interest in the conversation. "How's Zack?"

"He's fine. We're about to head to the movies."

"To see what movie?"

"_Sinister._"

"Never heard of it. But judging from the title, I must say it sounds…sinister."

"Ha, ha. Aren't you hilarious?" Reno replied to Zack in the background, and Axel already knew it was time to go. "Anyway, I gotta go. Be good. No burning down schools or murdering a little old lady, okay?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "You need to have more faith in me."

"I love you." Reno said, suddenly genuine. "Come home as soon as you can."

Axel mumbled quietly, "I love you, too." He quickly hung up, tossed the phone to the large guy behind him, and said, "Have fun."

* * *

"Hi! I'm Selphie!" A girl with light-brown hair and a friendly, welcoming face bounded next to Roxas in the hallway. He was making his way to the cafeteria the next day for breakfast. The girl seemed excited, walking with a bounce in her step.

"Hey," Roxas greeted, unsure of what else to say.

"Do you like syrup?" She asked him.

Roxas glanced behind him. Why was she talking to him again? Unlike normal high school, Roxas noticed people here talked to everyone, unless they simply didn't talk or had conversations with themselves. This girl seemed normal though. Why was she here? She sure seemed peppy enough.

"Syrup is cool." Roxas answered finally.

**I LOVE syrup! **

**_I like hot sauce. _**

_Guys. Not now. _

"Me, too!" The girl gushed. The ends of her hair flipped upwards. Roxas paused a moment when she did. But when her head turned to the side, he saw a _huge_ gash on the size of her face. It literally looked like an elephant stepped on half of her face, leaving a gigantic black and blue bruise. Roxas's eyes widened and his heart sunk. What the hell happened to her?

She got in a fight?

"What happened to you?" Roxas asked without thinking.

The girl quickly turned around, as if being caught by something, and Roxas saw distress flash all over her features. He caught her stammering, an obvious sign of lying. "I fell."

"You fell." Roxas wanted to see more of the bruise but she quickly turned her cheek. The rest of her face looked completely normal.

Her smile was gone. "Yes. I fell." With that said, she walked off, no longer a bounce in her step.

**Roxas. I think she fell. **

**_Idiot. She didn't fall. Her boyfriend obviously beat her. She went through a mental crisis where she felt pity for him, allowing him to hit her, and he must've gone too far. Now she's in this hell hole so she can learn about self-respect. _**

**Van! How'd you know this? **

**_She can't get a bruise from falling. That bruise wasn't from a punch either. Too big. He slapped her, multiple times on that same cheek. Also, did you not see the bruise on her neck? It was either a hickey or another bruise. _**

**I like the idea of her falling better. **

**_I don't give a damn. That's the truth. Did you not see how she was lying to save him from getting into trouble? Everyone already knows what happened. She just won't tell them the truth because she pities the bastard. _**

_Okay. Guys, it's whatever. Not my problem. _

Roxas tried to ignore the conversations swirling through his head as he entered the cafeteria. Instinctively, he went into the line and saw Demyx and Zexion sitting at the table. Demyx was talking his head off, and Zexion was staring at the table with a blank expression.

Demyx could be completely oblivious at times.

**But why would someone do that! That's so…that's so messed up! **

**_No shit, Sherlock. _**

Roxas grabbed a white tray and got some fresh pancakes. He poured a bit of sugar, grabbed a cup of white milk, and made a beeline for the table.

"Roxas!" Demyx greeted loudly, not fazing Zexion at all. Roxas sat across from the two.

"Hey." Roxas glanced at Zexion, who didn't acknowledge him.

"Where's Axel?" Demyx asked.

"He was taking a shower when I left." Roxas said. Axel wasn't a morning person. He woke up moments after Roxas did. Honestly, the blonde thought Axel was going to talk his head off. Instead, Roxas was surprised when Axel took one look his way, with hair sticking all over the place, and dragged himself to the bathroom like a zombie. He definitely wasn't a morning person.

Roxas wasn't a morning person either. He just wasn't that _bad_. Well, he hoped not.

**What's with Zexion? He's all quiet. **

_He's always quiet. _

**So? Talk to him! Maybe he doesn't always want to be quiet. Maybe nobody bothers paying attention to him. **

Roxas was taking a sip of his milk when he heard a voice that stuck him almost painfully. It sounded strangely like—

-Sora.

"…a milk please." Roxas whipped his head around, popping it in the process, just to see a guy in the line. He had the same brown hair and everything. Roxas didn't know he was staring at him until someone scared the hell out of him by coming behind him and yelling, "BOO!"

Roxas jumped, startled, and heard Axel laughing.

"Good morning," Axel greeted with a wide grin. His hair was still damp, and he had it tied back in a low ponytail. He sat next to Roxas, rubbing his hands together. "Do they have any hot cheetos?"

"I don't think so." Demyx replied, glancing at the line.

Roxas looked back over there to see the guy gone.

His mind was silent.

_Sora? Van? _

Nothing. No reply.

Just him.

_Okay…this is weird. Guys. Come on. _

Still nothing.

Roxas, confused, stared hard at his pancakes and furrowed his eyebrows. Axel was talking to Demyx about something, and Zexion was silent—like always.

_SORA! Come on—don't ignore me! _

Roxas felt himself beginning to panic. He glanced around him, for some reason hoping to find that guy. But he was nowhere. Who the hell was that guy? He saw him and everyone went silent in his head. Everyone. His voice…

**_Sometimes you make me wonder. _**

_Van? What the fuck happened to Sora? I'm so confused! _

**_Calm down, kid. _**

_Don't tell me to calm down! _

**_Isn't this what you want? To be just you? _**

Roxas rubbed at his temple. His head felt like it was about to explode.

It was then he noticed everyone's—even Zexion's—eyes on him. He noticed that Zexion had deep, dark blue eyes. They were kind of mesmerizing…

"Roxy?" Axel nudged Roxas. "You're zoning out…again."

"Sorry." Roxas mumbled, his head throbbing. A bead of sweat was forming above his eyebrow.

Zexion suddenly stood up from the table and strode off.

Demyx shot a look at Axel. "Sometimes I wonder if he even has a tongue."

Demyx defended Zexion. "He's just…a quiet kind of guy."

Axel watched him leave. "Dem. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe he doesn't even want to sit with us?"

"Maybe. But…where else would he sit?"

"Beats me." Axel stood up suddenly. "I'm starving. Be right back." He hurried off to the line. Demyx was finishing off his milk, and when he pulled away, he had a milk moustache.

**HE HAS A MILK MOUSTACHE! **

Roxas felt himself sigh in relief. The headache diminished almost instantly when he heard that familiar voice ring throughout his head. He was almost happy it was back, for some reason.

"So what's it like having Axel as a roommate?" Demyx's voice cut through Roxas's inner thoughts.

"Uh," Roxas fiddled with his pancakes, poking them with his fork, "he's not bad."

Demyx was grinning. "Axel's great."

Roxas glanced over at the redhead, who was currently arguing with one of the lunch ladies. He murmured in deep thought, "Yeah. He is."

* * *

"Are you gay?"

Axel had to use every ounce of self-control—which wasn't much to start with—to keep himself from throwing everything he held to the ground and pin the girl to the wall. It was the one from yesterday, the one who dared to try and take _his_ hot cheetos.

In his class yesterday, the teacher talked about self-control.

"Just take a deep breath," Axel remembered him saying, "and count to ten in your head. No matter how much the person bothers you, stay in control."

So Axel ignored the girl's very existence and continued walking. He could _feel_ her stare on his back.

"Hey," Her voice was right next to him. It wasn't polite; it was blunt and probing. "Did you hear me? I asked if you were gay."

"Shut the fuck up." Axel said calmly. He bit down on his tongue and slowly began counting to ten.

"My friend thinks you're cute." She continued.

_One, two, three…_

"She wanted me to ask you if you had a girlfriend."

_Four, five, six…_

"But I think you like dick."

Her voice was teasing, mocking.

Axel's hands began to shake. He felt like there was a force making him _need_ to act.

_Seven…eight…nine—_

"Have you ever—"

"—why won't you leave me alone?" Axel finally snapped, turning to glare at her. They stopped in the hallway. The girl was much shorter than he remembered. But it was strange. Despite her "dark" demeanor, she had a gentle smile.

"So…you _aren't_ gay?" She asked innocently.

"I haven't thought of my sexuality much." Axel said, thinking of Roxas. _I'm willing to learn. Damn it Axel! I can't believe I said that to him! _

"How come?"

Axel shrugged. "I'm not the relationship kind of guy."

"You won't bring a girl roses?"

"I'd burn them first."

"Or take her out on dates?"

"Er, I never tried asking anyone. I'm a busy guy." Axel shot her a look. "And _you_ don't look like the kind of girl who's interested in this shit."

Xion's smile widened. "Just because I'm an emo?"

Axel busted out into a loud, barking laugh. "Please! You are _not_ emo."

Xion's face turned serious. She watched Axel laugh in muted silence.

"Now have you seen Zexion?" Axel asked. "_He's_ the perfect example of an emo."

"I'm not the sad kind of emo." Xion said, as if explaining why the sky was blue. "I don't cry and inflict pain onto myself to make it go away. I get angry."

Axel stopped laughing.

She pushed back her long-sleeved black shirt, and Axel was shocked to see her forearms _covered_ in scars. It didn't even look like skin. He saw cigarette burns, razor scars—everything. He wondered how the skin even stayed intact.

"Holy shit," Axel breathed.

Xion shoved her sleeve back down. "Yeah. Anyway, who's that blonde guy you're rooming with?"

"Roxy." Axel replied instantly. "Er, Roxas."

Xion smiled. "Is _he_ gay?"

"He's bi." _Why is she asking me this? _

"You should introduce him to me." Axel didn't like the smile Xion had. It looked…

_Oh no. _

"No." Axel said firmly.

"No? Why not?"

_Because he's mine! _

"He's…shy."

"I think that'd adorable. Next time you see him, you should give in a good word for me."

Axel felt his heart rate pick up. "No." _Is that all you can say? NO? _

Xion narrowed her eyes. "Why not?" Her lips pursed, Xion looked ready to pin Axel to the wall.

Axel lost his control. He had her pinned into the wall, his hands gripping her collar. Through gritted teeth, he hissed, "I saw him first, _bitch_. He's _my_ roommate. He's _my_ friend. He's _my_ Roxy. Got it memorized?" He stopped, breathing heavily.

Xion looked shocked. Then, she started laughing. Axel released her, knowing he just threw himself away.

"So you like him," Xion said.

_Would Roxy like her? No. Impossible. _

Axel ignored her. "He's mine. So back off." He held back a nasty insult.

"Fine, he's yours." Xion said, starting to walk away. "But does he even like you?"

Axel opened his mouth to reply when Xion stuck out her tongue and ran down the hallway. With a sigh, he walked to his class, where Larxene awaited him.

* * *

**I think she's really pretty, Rox. Maybe you should try talking to her more. **

_I'll think about it. _

**Seriously. When was the last time you dated? **

_I dated Olette. Does that count? _

**That was for an hour. **

_I didn't want to ruin our friendship! _

**That was in first grade. FIRST GRADE. **

_It's not my fault I moved. I wonder what happened to her anyway. _

**I don't know. You should call her up or something. **

Roxas made his way down the hallway after his one and only class. Today, his teacher made them "explore" their split personalities more. Roxas knew his weren't normal—none of theirs were. He didn't know how they thought they could held them.

_I'm crazy. _

**Aw. You're not crazy! **

_I hear two voices in my heads. I can picture them. I even gave them names. _

**_Hey. I have a name you know. _**

_It's like having a constant conversation! Whenever one of us gets mad, we can't just escape one another. _

**Well I'm not leaving! I like being in your head. **

_WHY?! _

**Because…I just do. I feel at home. **

_Ugh. Sometimes I can't even hear myself think. Literally. _

Roxas turned up a flight of stairs. He had a long walk until he got to his room.

_Hey. Where's Van go? _

**I…don't know. **

_Van? _

Silence. Roxas turned the corner of the stairs and bumped into someone's shoulder. He was taken aback, more than taken aback—he was bewildered to see those same piercing golden eyes and that dark, raven hair. VAN.

Right in front of him.

Van's eyes looked into Roxas's. Roxas felt like he had been stabbed in his eyes right then and there.

"Van?" Roxas managed to choke out.

The boy suddenly shoved Roxas out of his way, mumbled, "Move it, kid," and stormed past him, disappearing into the crowd.

_Van? Was that Van? It had to be Van! What the hell? _

Roxas stood there in a blind stupor, trying to fixate reality from fantasy.

_Van's not real…he's just a voice in my head…._

_..he's just a voice in my head…._

_…right? _

But Roxas could not deny what he just saw. He would recognize those eyes out of anywhere. And that hair…so much like Sora's except darker.

He saw Van.

He saw him. Not in his head, but in real life.

Van was _real. _So this must mean…

Sora's real too.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I'm ALIVE! ^.^ Anyway, I can't tell you guys how sorry I am! I haven't updated this in so long! Mainly because I had a whole awesome chapter ready, but my entire laptop crashed. So now I'm stuck with a computer and no internet. Anyway, from now on I'm going to finish up this story and put my attention to it ;p Thank you all so much for the reviews! I hope you guys find it in your hearts to forgive me :D

But I shall update much more often.

:)SmilinForYa(:


End file.
